You Love Him, I Love You
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: She still wears her wedding ring even though her husband is dead. She never looks at me the way she looked at him. Despite that...even if she'll never love me back, even if it hurts this much; I love her, I'll protect her, and I'll stand by her.
1. I Love You, Despite It All

**I Love You, Despite It All  
><strong>

*Hey guys, wanted to do another short little story :) Hope you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked down at his watch and sighed...only another ten minutes more. He got off work early, so now he's waiting for Sakura to come out; he even bought lunch and everything for her.<p>

Actually, it's been about 5 months since they've been dating. They met about a year ago by getting introduced to each other by Sasuke's friend, Neji. At first, he thought she was shy and quiet, but then he noticed there was just something sorrowful and mysterious about her.

After a few friendly dates together, he got to know her more, and slowly...he got interested in her. He learned later that she had recently been married, but her husband died almost two years ago because of a car accident; that was the reason why she was always so quiet and didn't smile much.

...she even still wears her wedding ring.

Despite that, he didn't know how, or why, but he eventually fell in love with her. Her eyes were always so sad, she doesn't smile alot, and she always looked so lonely. He just felt the need to protect her.

He knew that she probably won't be interested in falling in love with another guy because she still loved her husband...but he asked her out anyway. To be honest, he was prepared to be rejected, but to his surprise, she actually said yes. He never asked why she agreed, though, because he knew clearly that she was lonely and didn't care much anymore. She just probably agreed for the heck of it.

And whenever he looked at her, he knew that she didn't return his feelings. Her eyes were always so distant whenever she was with him. After dating for 5 months, she's been smiling more and loosening up, but her eyes were still the same...dull, distant, and never really focused on him.

To be honest, it hurt. It was painful that she didn't love him back...that she didn't care for him as much as he cared for her. But he wanted to take care of her, he wanted protect her, so it was worth it. He didn't really expect her to have any feelings towards him anyways.

Just loving her like this was enough.

After waiting for a few more minutes, he finally saw her come out of the building. He quickly got out and walked to the other side of the car to open the door for her. "I brought you lunch." He made a faint smile at her.

"Thank you." She replied without even looking at him and getting into the car. Sasuke closed the door and walked back over to his side.

"I got off work early so I was able to buy you something. You wanna go somewhere or do you just wanna go home?" He asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"...um. Will it be ok if we went to the cemetery?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke felt a slight throb in his chest...he already why she wanted to go. "...sure, why not?"

"Sasuke, I don't want to force you."

Sasuke gently grabbed her hand, ignoring the ring on her finger, and smiled reassuringly at her. "It's fine. If you want to go, I'll take you."

Sakura glanced over at him and then back down at her lap, staying quiet.

"Do you want to go buy roses or anything?"

She shook her head.

Sasuke squeezed her hand gently and then let go. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

><p>The car ride there was long and silent. Even when he tried to start a conversation, she usually would only reply with minimal words.<p>

He gave up and just didn't talk anymore. She was quieter than usual and judging by her expression, he knew he shouldn't bother her much.

When they finally reached the cemetery, Sakura stepped out of the car first. Sasuke got out and he just silently followed her since he's never been to this cemetery before, nor has he seen her husband's tombstone. They walked through the gate-entrance and by at least 5 rows of tombstones before coming to a stop.

His eyes roamed over the name written on the tombstone. _Naruto Uzumaki. _

So this was guy, huh. Her husband...the one she still loves...the reason why she won't move on.

Sasuke watched as Sakura knelt down and reached down, gently running her fingers over the carved name. He felt a sense of longing when he noticed the way she was looking at the tombstone.

He had never seen her like this before...her eyes were so full of love. It was so different from when she looked at him.

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists and averted his eyes. Goddamn, it hurt so much.

Sakura smiled sorrowfully and let out a sigh. It's been nearly a year since she's visited the grave. "I miss you..." She whispered.

Unfortunately, Sasuke heard, and he just seriously wished he was deaf or blind right now.

Sakura once again ran her fingers over the name and memories flashed in her mind. She could feel her tears coming, but she restrained it...she didn't want Sasuke to see. She already knew that bringing him here would only hurt him, that's why she didn't want to force him. She glanced back at him, and clearly, he looked hurt.

Sakura slowly stood back up. "...we can...leave now, if you want."

Sasuke gazed back at her and then down at the grave. He shook his head. "I want you to stay a little longer, Sakura."

"But you-,"

"You came here to visit him. I know it's important to you, so there's no need to rush to go. As for me, I'm fine." He lied.

Sakura stared at him, unsure whether to stay or go. But then she knew he'd be persistent if she didn't listen, so she turned back around and sat next to the tombstone.

Sasuke stood there quietly and put his hands in his pockets. Wow...she must've loved alot.

'I'd do anything to have her look at me like that...' He thought and sighed. He didn't know how long he and Sakura were going to last. He was just waiting and waiting until the day Sakura will eventually break up with him. He was surprised that she actually even stayed with him this long.

As he gazed at her staring at the tombstone, he honestly was jealous. Naruto was one lucky guy; he's already dead and his wife is dating another man, yet she still loves only him.

Sasuke wanted to try romantic things with her to try and get her to fall for him or get some kind of reaction...but so far, in 5 months, he hasn't even have the courage to kiss her. The most they've done was hold hands. He couldn't even recall the last time they hugged.

He didn't really try any moves her...he knew she would reject him if he tried to kiss her; that's why he was too scared to do it; and he knew had to consider her feelings, too. But...he'd really like it if she would make a first move or at least be the one to hold his hand first or something.

After another ten minutes of silence, Sakura got up. "...let's go."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay-,"

"Hurry up." She interrupted and walked past him.

Sasuke saw her glance back slightly towards the grave and her eyes saddened.

He also glanced back and he felt like he shouldn't leave without saying anything. Slowly, instead of following Sakura, he walked over to the tombstone and knelt down, bowing respectfully. Sasuke stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "...I'll take good care of her. I love her, and even if she still loves you, I promise I won't take away the bond you two have..." He replied quietly and ran his fingers across Naruto's name.

He slowly got up and as he looked back, he saw Sakura gazing at him. "...just wanted to say something." He smiled.

Sakura just nodded and then continued walking. Although she acted like she didn't hear anything, she heard what he said. She knew he loved her...alot. And throughout their five months together, she did grow some feelings towards him. He took care of her, he was always there for her, he was patient and kind...she felt bad that she couldn't love him as much as he loved her.

She just couldn't forget about Naruto. He died _right after_ they just got married; how could she ever forget that?

Her body stiffed and she was torn out of her thoughts when she felt Sasuke suddenly grab her hand. "Ah, sorry..." Sasuke muttered, realizing how she tensed up, and then slowly let go.

Sakura felt a guilt rush over her. She always, always hurt him. She could never understand why and how he loved her so much when she couldn't give him anything or love him back. Her eyes averted down to his hand and she shyly grabbed it.

Sasuke was taken by surprise when he felt her holding his hand. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile when he saw a faint blush. This was the first time ever that she's ever held his hand first and made a nervous expression like that. It was cute.

He entangled his fingers with hers and held her hand tighter.

...they walked, hand in hand, until they reached the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So. First chapter! What'd you guys think of it?<strong>

**I know, this is really different from many SasuSaku stories. I thought it'd be interesting if I wrote one like this.**

**Review, tell me how you like it, or if you don't, I accept any criticism. The next chapter will be up shortly.  
><strong>

**OH! And I'm currently working on my two other stories, "Fated to Love You" and "Married to Sasuke Uchiha," so please be patient; their new chapters are also coming up shortly.  
><strong>


	2. The Little Things Matter

**The Little Things Matter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday and Sasuke was over at Sakura's place.<p>

They sat on the couch, watching a movie; Sasuke was drawn in, attentively watching it while Sakura just sat there, bored.

Sasuke averted his attention to Sakura and a small smile graced his lips when he saw her eyes drooping.

"You tired?" He asked quietly.

Sakura didn't answer and just blinked a few times to make it seem like she was still fully awake.

Sasuke smiled again when her eyes started to close. He waited for a while for her to fall asleep before turning the TV off. Slowly, he laid her down on the couch and put a blanket over her.

...she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Everything about her was just so beautiful...she was perfect. 'If only you felt the same way, things would be so much happier. But of course, some things are too good to be true.' Sasuke thought as he sat down and gazed at her.

Gently, he brushed away a few bangs covering her eyes and caressed her cheek. Sakura shivered a bit at the soft touch and Sasuke quickly withdrew back when she stirred a bit.

"...Naruto..." She whispered and grasped the blanket tightly.

Sasuke's expression dropped when he heard her. 'So she even thinks about him in her dreams, huh.' He let out a sigh and stared at her sadly.

At times, he wished Naruto were still alive just so he could what she looked like when she was sincerely happy.

"I've never seen you give me a real smile. I wonder if Naruto made you happy everyday? Even if it kills me to see you with another man, I'd rather have Naruto to come back and be with you instead of me." Sasuke made a faint smile at her sleeping form.

'...you deserve to be happy, Sakura. I'll do everything it takes to heal your heart.'

* * *

><p>Sasuke ended up falling asleep, sitting there for a whole 2 hours.<p>

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she awoke from her little nap. She was taken by surprise when she saw Sasuke's sleeping face in front of her. Sakura quickly sat up and grasped the blanket closer to herself...she wasn't used to being that close to him yet.

'Did he...just sit there to accompany me this whole time?' Sakura sighed. Geez, _every single time_, he always made her feel guilty.

Her eyes averted to the time and it was already 4PM. 'I should start making dinner.' She thought.

As quietly as she can, she lifted the blanket off herself and got up. She was about to walk over to the kitchen, but stopped and slowly turned around. She gazed at Sasuke, who was still asleep, and walked back over to him. She grabbed the blanket and knelt down, gently putting the blanket around him. Her eyes stayed glued to his face and she hesitantly brushed away some hair from his eyes; her fingers lightly brushed against the side of his cheek.

The gentle gesture made Sasuke flinch a little.

Sakura quickly brought back her hand and sighed in relief when he didn't wake up. Once again, she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

...she remembered that Sasuke liked to eat anything with tomatoes. "Meatloaf and spaghetti." Sakura quickly made up her mind on what to cook and took out the ingredients.

* * *

><p>The sizzling sound of cooking eventually woke Sasuke up. He wondered why the blanket was on him and smiled at the thought of Sakura putting it on him.<p>

He let out a small yawn and then got up, setting the blanket down on the couch. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Sakura cooking in the kitchen.

Now that was weird. It was rare that she'd ever cook for him.

Sasuke walked over to her. "Hey." He greeted quietly.

Sakura didn't answer. She turned off the fire and then poured the tomato sauce over the two plates of spaghetti. She brought the two plates over to the dining table and then got the meatloaf out of the oven, also setting it down on the table.

"Come eat." She simply replied before sitting down.

"...so...why'd you cook?" Sasuke asked as he saw down, too.

"It's getting late. You should eat before you go."

"Ah, right." Sasuke muttered. "...I'll bring over some breakfast tomorrow, ok?"

Sakura just nodded.

"Do you want to go shopping? I'm getting paid tomorrow, too, so we could go downtown or something."

Sakura didn't know why he did that. He tried his best to please her, even when he knew she was really interested. She glanced at him and wondered why he bothered to stay this long with her. Wasn't he tired of her? Why in the world would he choose to date her out of any other girls?

He was seemingly perfect. He had the looks, a good job, a good house, plenty of friends, and unlike other men, he was mature and logical. Unlike other men, he knew how to treat a woman with respect and patience. He deserved a girl who could make him happy.

And Sakura knew for sure that she obviously didn't fit in the category of making him happy.

"Sakura? Want to go shopping?" Sasuke repeated the question.

Sakura averted her eyes back down to her plate of food. "I'm not busy tomorrow, so sure." She said quietly.

Sasuke's faint smile slowly died down. She was making that expression again. Her eyes were distant and it seemed like she was in deep thought.

They both in ate in silence. Occasionally, Sasuke would glance over at Sakura when she wasn't looking and Sakura would gaze at him when he wasn't looking. Their eyes never met, though.

After they were done, Sasuke helped her put the dishes into the sink.

"I'll clean up. You should go home." Sakura insisted.

"I don't really have anything to do. I could help." Sasuke shrugged.

"There's not that much. You've spent all day with me already...and it's getting late. Go home."

Sasuke silently obeyed. He didn't mind it if he spent all day with her...he would've slept over if he could. But he didn't want to annoy her.

"Then I'll be leaving. I'll come in the morning around 9." He replied before walking over to the door.

Sakura watched as he put on his shoes and opened the door to go. Something was tugging at her heart when he went out the door and when it closed shut, she let out a sigh and gazed down at the ground.

...honestly...she wouldn't mind it if he stayed for longer. Although she wasn't used to being close to him, just having him around...it made her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. <strong>

**They'll definitely become closer in later chapters, so look forward to that :)  
><strong>


	3. First Time

**First Time  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was 9:00, sharp. As expected, Sakura heard a knock on the door; he was always there on time.<p>

She walked over, opened the door, and Sasuke stood there, holding a bag. "I said I'd bring breakfast." He smiled faintly at her.

Sakura moved out of the way so he could come in, and then closed the door. She followed him over to the kitchen as he took out breakfast sandwiches and set them down on the table.

"So where do you wanna go shopping? Like I said, I got paid, so I'll buy anything for you." Sasuke replied as he handed one sandwich to her. "Anywhere specific you wanna go?"

Sakura took the sandwich and stayed quiet for a few moments before responding. "...actually, I don't want to go."

"...then do you just wanna stay home?"

Sakura slightly shook her head. "Can we just take a walk?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She usually didn't like to take walks; especially with him. He knew it was kind of awkward to just walk side by side in silence; but it didn't matter. He was used to it anyways.

"Sure. I know a garden park we can go to. Finish eating and I'll take you."

* * *

><p>When they got there, Sasuke was surprised that barely anyone was there. 'Well...it's kinda still early...' He shrugged and got out of the car. He walked over to Sakura's side to open her door, but she was already out.<p>

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Sasuke made a small smile at her as he started walking towards the garden.

Sakura just nodded and followed after him. Her eyes stared at the delicate flowers and she ran her fingers over the petals as they walked by. When they passed by some roses, she kept her gaze on them.

Naruto always bought her roses. Whether it was a special occasion or not, he'd buy it. Sometimes, he'll buy roses just to surprise her...to show her that she was important to him.

Sasuke slightly looked back and his mood slowly died down. That expression again...the same one she always does whenever she thinks of_ him_. Sasuke noticed she was looking at the roses.

'Ah...so he probably bought her roses alot, huh.' Sasuke thought and let out a small sigh. No matter where they went, it always seemed like at least one thing reminded her of Naruto. He couldn't ever recall her giving him her full attention.

'Well, she doesn't even like me back, so why would I expect her to even look at me?' Sasuke shook his head to himself.

Sakura averted her eyes from the roses and saw Sasuke shaking his head. Once again, that guilty feeling came over her. Although she acts like she doesn't notice, she does. She notices the way he looks at her with those sad eyes...they were always longing for her. And she wondered how he always guessed that she was thinking of Naruto. He knew her too well.

And that fake smile. She knew that most of the times he smiled at her, he was forcing it. She didn't understand why he would put himself through this just because he loves her.

"...you seem to like roses. Do you want me to buy you some?" Sasuke suddenly stated.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't want him to buy her roses that reminded her of Naruto.

Sasuke spotted a small cherry blossom tree next to him. It was perfect...the flower matched her. He took a step towards it, plucked off a small flower and then walked to her.

Sakura nearly flinched when he suddenly moved a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Then she saw the small pink cherry blossom in his hand as he also secured it behind her ear.

"Then I'll just give you this. Your name means cherry blossom, so it suits you." He smiled at her. He was happy that she didn't move away from him when he reached to touch her. He always scared to do it because holding hands was the only physical contact they've ever really done.

His arms slowly dropped back down to his sides. With her standing so close to him, he felt the strong urge to just hug her, but he restrained himself and forced himself to step back.

Sakura's eyes traveled from the ground up to meet his eyes. "Why do you do this?"

Sasuke blinked, not quite getting the question. "I just wanted to get you a flower-,"

"Not that. Why do you stick with me, knowing that I can't forget him?" Sakura was a bit afraid that she was too blunt. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to know...during a whole 5 months, that's all that's ever been on her mind. Why was he still with her?

Sasuke was taken back by her sudden question. She never talked about their relationship, ever. This was the first time she had asked him anything about why he stuck with her this long.

"...roses..." Sakura started. "...roses remind me of him. He bought them for me all the time."

"...I know. I can tell by the way you look at them." Sasuke made a faint smile. "Everywhere we go, there's always something that reminds you of him."

"Then why are you still with me?" Sakura asked again.

Sasuke was scared to say it. Honestly, he's never said "I love you" to anyone before. "Sakura..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "...until the day you tell me to leave you, I'll always be here." He said instead.

"Would you leave me if I told you I wanted to break up right now?" Sakura tested. She saw a slight moment of his hurtful expression.

"If that's what you want, if that's what makes you happy, of course." Sasuke replied calmly, but inside, he was worrying why she would even say that.

"Really?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke felt like his heart just dropped. "Are you trying to say you _want_ to break up?" He dared to ask.

Sakura stayed quiet.

Oh, shit. Sasuke was seriously panicking by now. Why was she not answering? Was that a yes? Was this it? Is today really the day she'll dump him? His hands unconsciously clenched into fists.

Sakura shook her head and Sasuke thought she was going to say something disapproving about him or apologize that she couldn't go on with him anymore.

"You give me so much patience. I don't know how you're able to stay with me, knowing my past...but as for me...I don't want you to leave me."

Sasuke just stared at her beautiful emerald orbs in surprise. She was never the type to such sincere words. Well, at least, not to him. He wondered if he was dreaming; this was a bit too good to be true. If she didn't want to break up yet, then wouldn't that mean she was opening up to him, even if just a little?

At that moment, he didn't care whether she was going to push him away or not, and without another thought, he suddenly pulled her into an embrace. He felt her body stiffen, but he just hugged tighter. "I'm sorry if you hate me for this, but please...just let me hold you for a bit."

Sakura blushed faintly at the sudden contact. She couldn't recall him ever hugging her, and to be honest, she didn't entirely hate it. It felt...nice.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile when he felt her hugging him back. Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening right now...here he was, holding the girl he loved in his arms. It felt like heaven.

Sakura remembered how Naruto used to hug her, but...he never held her the way Sasuke did right now. Sasuke was hugging her as if it was the last time he was going to see her or as if his life depended on it. He was hugging her like she was everything to him.

For the longest time, she felt those butterflies in her tummy again. And for the first time since Naruto passed away, her heart was racing for another man.

* * *

><p><strong>One step closer at a time ;)<strong>

**Hopefully, that was enough romance for this chapter, even though it was short. Review and tell me how you liked it.  
><strong>


	4. The Best Present

**The Best Present  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One month had passed by...they were officially dating for 6 and half months now.<p>

Sasuke just got off of work and drove over to Sakura's work place to pick her up. He nearly jumped when his phone suddenly vibrated. He took it out of his pocket...it was Neji. "Hey, what's up?"

_"Just called to say happy birthday."_

Sasuke blinked. Oh. He totally forgot his own birthday. "Ha, I didn't even remember. Thanks."

_"Are you busy today? With Sakura or anything?"_

"Um...I'm picking her up right now, but I'm not sure if we're doing anything later. Why?"

_"Come over to my place. Let's hang out to celebrate your birthday. You can bring Sakura if she wants to come, too." _

"Right now?"

_"Yep. I've got Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, and all the guys over. I'll call up Tenten and the girls so Sakura won't feel too awkward."_

"Alright. I'll ask if she wants to come." Sasuke replied before hanging up. He looked up and saw that Sakura was already walking towards him. She opened the car door and got in.

Sasuke didn't think she even knew it was his birthday. He didn't ever recall telling her...well, it was ok. Having her with him would be the best present anyways. "Are you hungry?"

Sakura shook her head.

"...um...do you want to come with me to Neji's place? He wanted me over."

"I need to change first." Sakura replied as she clicked on her seatbelt.

Sasuke just nodded and drove off.

* * *

><p>Sasuke twirled his keys around his finger as he sat on the couch, waiting for her.<p>

Sakura came down after a few minutes and went into the kitchen. She got out a glass cup, poured in some water and drank it. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes for a few moments.

Sasuke got up and walked to her. "You ok?" He looked at her worriedly. She seemed really stressed out.

Sakura just nodded as she put the cup into the sink.

"Are you sure? Do you want to rest? I can just go alone if you're not feeling well."

"I'm just a little tired." Sakura simply stated.

"Then rest." Sasuke hesitated, but he reached over and gently caressed the side of her cheek with his thumb. Sakura flinched a bit at his touch and her eyes met his. "I don't want to force you to go if you're tired. There's nothing for you to do over at Neji's anyways...I'll come later to check on you, ok?" He made a soft smile at her.

Sakura didn't respond and just averted her eyes down.

Sasuke dropped his arm back to his side and put his keys into his pockets. "Call me if you need anything." He stood there gazing at her for a few more seconds before turning around to go.

Sakura watched him as he walked to the door and shut it closed after he went out. She brought her hand up to her cheek where he had caressed. She didn't know why, but now, whenever he touched her...her heart would beat a whole lot faster.

* * *

><p>Sasuke knocked on the door. The door opened and Neji raised an eyebrow when he saw Sasuke. "Sakura didn't come?"<p>

"I wanted her to. She looked really tired, though...so I told her to rest. I don't want to force her to come." Sasuke explained.

"Hn. As always, so considerate of her." Neji smirked and stepped aside to let him in. Sasuke slipped off his shoes and walked in...he narrowed his eyes when he saw that no one was there. "I thought you called-,"

"Happy birthday!"

Sasuke nearly jumped when his friends came out from behind the kitchen counters and yelled. He laughed and just shook his head as he saw Ino carrying a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" She grinned and walked over to him, with the others trailing behind her.

"Thanks guys." Sasuke smiled at them and they clapped when he blew out the candles.

"You're finally 25! Perfect mid-age." Lee gave him a thumbs up.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Tenten asked, walking over to Neji.

"Ah, she's a bit tired so she stayed home."

"But it's your birthday!"

"I know...it's fine." Sasuke shrugged.

"Aw...well, anyways. Come on, we bought a lot of food and drinks! Let's celebrate!" Tenten cheered.

Sasuke just smiled at them as they went back into the kitchen to get the food ready. His smile slowly disappeared as he followed after Neji. Without Sakura there, he felt like he was missing something. He wondered if she would even say Happy Birthday to him if he told her it was his birthday.

"You coming?" Neji glanced back at him.

"Ah, yea." Sasuke shook his thoughts away and went into the kitchen with the others. Neji stood there and sighing, he reached into his pockets, got his phone, and called Sakura.

He knew by the look on Sasuke's face...even if Sasuke had a bunch of friends to celebrate his birthday, without Sakura, it wouldn't mean much.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes fluttered open when she felt her phone vibrating beside her. She had fallen asleep right after Sasuke left. She looked at the caller ID and then answered it.<p>

"Neji?"

_"Are you feeling any better? Sasuke said you were a bit tired after work."_

"Yea...just woke up..." Sakura slowly sat up. "But why are you calling?"

_"I know it'd a burden to ask you when you're tired, but, can you come over?"_

"Why? You're just hanging out...you don't need me there." Sakura sighed.

_"Hanging out? Well yea, but...I don't think Sasuke's fully happy if you aren't there to celebrate his birthday with him."_

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times in confusion. "Birthday...?"

There was a moment of silence from the other line before Neji spoke again. _"You...you didn't know it was his birthday? He didn't tell you why he was coming over? I even called a bunch of friends over to surprise him."_

"He didn't tell me. He just said he was going over to your place, but that was it."

_"Oh. Sasuke didn't tell you because he said you looked stressed out...he was probably worried."_

Sakura stayed quiet for a few moments. "I'll be over in a bit." She replied before hanging up. She let out a frustrated sigh and stared down at her phone...once again, that guilty feeling came back.

It was his birthday, but instead of being there with him, here she was on the couch just sleeping. She couldn't understand why he didn't just tell her...just because she was tired, he was worried?

Sakura shook her head to herself and stood up. She couldn't believe she was missing out on her own boyfriend's birthday. Without another thought, she grabbed her keys and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the couch and took a sip out of his cup of wine. He stared down at the cup and then placed it back on the table. He knew he shouldn't drink too much...he wouldn't want to be drunk and do something reckless. His gaze averted to his friends who were laughing and joking around at the kitchen counter.<p>

He was thankful that they would throw a birthday party for him. But, he knew he wasn't fully content without Sakura there.

'Man, I'm probably gonna go crazy the day she breaks up with me.' Sasuke chuckled to himself and crossed his arms.

"Hey Sasuke! Let's go do fireworks! I brought the small sparkly ones!" Ino called over to him.

"Yea, I'll be right there." Sasuke nodded. He slowly got up and grabbed his cup of wine, taking another small sip. Just as he was about to take a step forward, there was a knock on the door.

Neji heard it and he knew exactly who it was. "Sasuke, can you get the door?"

"Sure." Sasuke walked over and unlocked the door.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not...when he opened the door, he saw Sakura standing there. "...Sakura..." He managed to speak out. "...I thought you were tired-,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura interrupted.

Sasuke stood there quietly and it took a few moments to get what she was saying. "It's just my birthday...it's really nothing special."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was _nothing special_? How could he say that? Today was the day he was born...the exact reason why he was here now. He didn't know how important he was.

Just as she was about to say something, Neji interrupted them. "Glad you could make it, Sakura. Come on, we're doing fireworks right now." He invited her in and then closed the door.

They both quietly followed after him to the backyard where the others were already holding sticks with small firework sparks popping everything. "Hey Sakura!" They all greeted immedietely when they saw her.

Sakura made a faint smile and waved at them.

"Here, we have one more left. You and Sasuke could share!" Tenten quickly grasped both their hand and made them hold the same firework stick. She lit it and then quickly stepped away when it started sparking.

"Ah, so pretty!" She smiled and then walked over to Neji's side. "Was that too blunt for me to make them hold hands like that?" She whispered in his ear when she noticed the awkwardness between them. Neji just chuckled. "Nah, it's good."

Sasuke loosened his hand. "Here, you could hold it." He replied as he let go of her hand that was grasping the firework stick.

Sakura stared at the bright sparks that were popping everywhere. "...I didn't even get you a present." She suddenly muttered.

"I don't need it." He reassured her. "...having you is the best present I could possibly have." He made a small smile at her when she turned to look at him. Sasuke then averted his eyes and turned to walk over to Neji and the others. Although what he said was true, it was kinda too cheesy and he couldn't just stand there and just keep smiling and expecting her to say or do something in return.

Sakura unexpectedly reached and grabbed his sleeve. He was taken by surprise and turned back. When their eyes met once again, an idea suddenly struck her.

"Actually, I do have a present."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "...then what did you get me?"

Sakura's heart was racing. Slowly, she took a step closer to him and although it was out of her comfort zone, she kept her eyes locked on his. Sasuke stood frozen when she suddenly just leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

As fast as it happened, she pulled away. "Happy birthday." She replied quietly and then let go of his sleeve.

Sasuke just stood there, frankly, a little too happy. That was the first kiss he had ever gotten from her...he swore his heartbeat was loud enough for everyone to hear it. After a few seconds of calming down, he watched as she turned her attention back to the firework she was holding that was dying down.

Sasuke then boldly reached over and held her hand. For the third time that night, Sakura gazed at him. He only smiled at her and no words were needed for her to understand. He was giving her a silent 'Thank You'.

And then it came so naturally that she didn't even realize she was doing it...she gave him a sincere smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a<em> true<em> smile this time :)**

**Review and tell me how you liked it. Next chapter coming soon.  
><strong>


	5. It Wasn't Just Guilt

**It Wasn't Just Guilt  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She glanced over at the time...8:30.<p>

Letting out a tired sigh, she sat up and lightly stretched. Last week's event replayed in her mind and she still couldn't believe she kissed his cheek. She remembered how she hadn't felt that nervous in such a long, long time. She even avoided him this whole time because of it.

Sakura averted her eyes down to her wedding ring and ran her fingers over the small diamond. She knew she couldn't let go yet...even though her feelings for Sasuke is growing, she knew she still loved Naruto the most. Just the thought of possibly...falling in love with Sasuke...it wasn't going to happen.

She nearly jumped when her phone suddenly rang. Sighing, she picked it up, and of course, it was Sasuke.

"...hello?"

_"Good morning, Sakura. Um, can you do me a favor? Today's Friday and you don't work, so can you come over to my work place? They're hosting a formal party so I'd like you to attend with me. It's been nearly a week since I've seen you anyways..."_

"Party?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. She wasn't the type to go to parties. Especially formal ones...it would just definitely remind her of her wedding ceremony.

_"I know it may not be in your comfort zone, but I'd really like you to come. If you really don't want to, I won't force you. The party's at 6 tonight, so if you come, I'll see you here. If not, then I'll come over to your place with dinner, ok? Bye." _

Sakura closed her phone and then gazed down at her lap. She really didn't want to go, but...like always, she'll feel guilty that Sasuke would go alone to a formal party without a partner.

"Well, I should find a dress, then." She muttered to herself and then got up, walking slowly over to her closet.

* * *

><p>Sasuke almost said "I love you" before he hung up, but he resisted. He knew that if he said it, she won't even say it back. He wondered if she'll really come...he knew parties weren't really her thing.<p>

Just hopefully it won't remind her of Naruto.

'Well, it probably will anyway.' Sasuke shrugged to himself.

He was _hoping_ she would come, but he definitely wasn't betting on it.

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned when she couldn't find any dresses that she liked. It's been a while since she's worn her little black dresses, and they were all old ones.<p>

'I guess I'll just have to go buy a new one.' She thought and closed the closet door. She walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and blow dried her hair.

Sakura opened her closet again and took out a nice nude-pink blouse and a pair of white shorts. She slipped her clothes on before grabbing her purse.

Sakura grasped her keys, put on her shoes, then went out the door.

It was weird to be driving alone. Sasuke was always with her whenever she went shopping.

It felt like something was missing when he wasn't there with her.

* * *

><p>After a short meeting, Sasuke quickly rushed out of work to his car.<p>

He needed to change into his suit and get to the party. His boss expected all employees to be there an hour earlier before the party started.

"Ah, geez..." He groaned as he started the car engine and drove out of the parking lot. "...I hope Sakura's coming." Sasuke really wanted to show her off to his coworkers. And he's never seen her in a dress before, so he was excited to see how beautiful she would look.

Sasuke was honestly a bit jealous that at least Naruto got to see her in her wedding dress. What would it be like to be married to her...? He knew she would probably dump him even before he got the chance to ask.

"Well, there's not even a chance for me to ask. If she doesn't love me back, what would be the point?" Sasuke sighed. He's never thought about marriage before, but with Sakura...he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her.

He smiled at the thought of him and Sakura holding a baby girl..._their_ baby girl. To be able to marry Sakura, have a child, and to love and to grow old together...it was an amazing life to think about.

"...but reality isn't like that." Sasuke muttered to himself and shook his head. Life was seriously too unfair when it came to love.

* * *

><p>Sakura found the perfect dress. She just wondered if Sasuke would like it...this would be the first time that she's worn a dress for him.<p>

She took a peek inside the bag and the white color of the dress caused a flashback of her wedding dress. She could still remember every detail of the wedding dress she wore...and of course, Naruto's tuxedo suit. She remembered their first dance and how he had caked her face after they were done cutting the cake.

She remembered his dashing smile that always she would fall heads over heels with. And she especially remembered his beautiful blue eyes that gave her that loving look every time he saw her.

Sakura looked away from the bag and stared at the steering wheel, gripping it tighter. She missed Naruto...so, so much. And thinking about their wedding day wasn't helping at all.

She jumped slightly when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID...it was Neji.

"...hello?" She answered.

_"Sakura, you wanna hangout? Tenten and Ino are over, and they're bored. And is Sasuke off work yet? He won't pick up my calls."_

"Um, sorry. I'm going to attend a party at Sasuke's work with him, so we can't come."

_"...whoa. **You**, going to a party? I thought you didn't like parties."_

"I don't. But Sasuke wanted me there, so I'm going."

_"...well, honestly, that's weird, too. You're going because of him...does that mean you're starting to like him, now?"_

"...no..." Sakura muttered quietly.

_"Wow, really. Man, Sakura. I introduced you guys to each other, and I didn't think Sasuke would fall for you. He's serious about you, but if you're not serious about him, can you give him a break? I've been restraining to say this, but I don't think I could hold it anymore. Look, Sasuke's dated a few girls before, but he never looked at them the way he looks at you. He cares and loves you so much, despite the fact that you push him away constantly and despite the fact that you still cling onto your past. I don't want to scold you like this, but if you're gonna keep playing with Sasuke's feelings, please stop. He's sincere about you and I don't want him to get hurt."_

Sakura stayed quiet. Neji's never spoke to her like that before...but she knew everything he said was true. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at her lap. Then, was it all because of pity? Was she with Sasuke this long, just because she felt guilty about him? That seemed to be it. This whole time, she thought she was confused, but...that was all there was to it.

_"Sakura? Are you listening?"  
><em>

"...I'll talk to you later, Neji." Sakura simply replied before hanging up. Her eyes averted back to the shopping bag...well, since she already bought the dress, she might as well go.

This time, it was probably out of pity, too. She didn't have feelings for him...it was simply because she felt sorry that if she didn't show up, he would probably be hurt.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fastened the last two buttons on his sleeve before entering the room. Wow, it was a lot bigger than he expected, and there were already people crowded around.<p>

"...Sasuke?"

He narrowed his eyes and turned when he heard the familiar voice. He was taken by surprise and just stood there, blinking at her. "...K...Karin...?"

"It _is_ you!" Karin smiled brightly at him.

"What...why are you here?" Sasuke found himself smiling back. Karin was his bestfriend since freshman year of highschool; he ended up having a crush on her by senior year, but she moved since she was going to a different college. He hadn't seen her in four years...and her striking red hair still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Oh, my boyfriend just got a job at this company, so he invited me."

"Who?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Suigetsu. Do you know him?" Karin looked through the crowd and pointed towards the food area, where Suigetsu was talking with other coworkers.

"Ah, him. Yea, I know him. It's only been 2 weeks, but he's a good worker." Sasuke nodded.

"So? What have you been up to? We haven't seen each other since...forever! Do you have a girlfriend now?"

Sasuke smiled at the thought of Sakura. "Yea. We've been dating for almost 7 months now. What about you? How are you doing?"

"I've been great! Suigetsu and I have been dating for a year now. Wow, I'm actually surprised you stayed with a girl that long...I remember in highschool, you never dated a girl for more than just 2 months."

"Well, this time, it's different. She's someone I'd honestly like to spend my life with."

Karin nearly squealed. "Awww...that's so cute! You really like her, huh?"

Sasuke made a small laugh and nodded. "Yea, I invited her to come, but parties aren't really her thing. I'm not sure if she'll show up or not."

"What? She has to! I want to see her...you know, you literally were the best looking guy in highschool. I'll be disappointed if she's not up to your standards." Karin winked at him.

"Trust me, she's too good for me." Sasuke reassured her and then held out his elbow. "...wanna go get drinks?"

Karin grinned at him, nodded, and then linked her arm in his. "Man, we need to catch up with each other. It's been too long, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Sakura parked the car then got out. She straightened out her dress and fixed her hair before grabbing her small handbag and closed the car door.<p>

Sakura looked around and noticed there a lot of people at the entrance already. 'So much people...this is why I hate parties.' She took a deep breath and walked towards the crowd.

'How am I supposed to find Sasuke like this?' Sakura took out her phone when she finally got in. Every guy looked the same with their tuxedos. She dialed Sasuke's phone and hoped that he'll pick up...it was so awkward being around people she didn't know.

_"...Sakura? Are you here?"_

"Yea, where are you?"

_"Stay by the entrance, I'll come, ok?"_

"Ok..." Sakura hung up and she grasped her handbag tighter when someone bumped into her. What in the world do people do at these kinds of parties anyway? Do they just drink and talk and then dance to end the day? Her eyes looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke...why was he taking so long?

Sakura froze up when someone gently took a hold of her arm from behind. "...Sakura?" A sense of relief washed over when she recognized the voice. She turned around to see Sasuke smiling warmly at her.

"I honestly didn't think you'd come...you look beautiful." He complimented.

Sakura didn't say anything and just averted her gaze down to her dress.

"It's a bit crowded, sorry. Things will settle in a bit when the announcements start. Do you wanna go sit down?"

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke gently held her hand and pulled her along with him. He led her to an area with tables and thankfully, it wasn't as crowded as the entrance. "Stay here, I'll bring you a drink. Oh, and I want you to meet someone, ok?" Sasuke replied before vanishing back into the swarm of people.

Sakura looked around. The people and atmosphere here was so different from where she worked. Everyone at her work was quiet, diligently working, while...at Sasuke's company, it seemed as if everyone was just talking with friends and having fun.

'Huh. It's just like his personality...' She thought. Her eyes spotted his hair and she narrowed her eyes a bit, seeing him linking arms with a woman. Her attention averted to the woman's face and Sakura noticed that they looked surprisingly good together.

"This is Karin. And this is Sakura." Sasuke introduced them. "Karin was my bestfriend in highschool...we haven't met in years, but she was a very important person to me."

Sakura forced a small smile. "Nice to meet you." She muttered quietly.

Sasuke offered Karin to sit, then sat beside Karin. Sakura wondered why he didn't sit with her.

"...and Sakura is my girlfriend." Sasuke continued.

"It's nice meeting you, too. I wasn't expecting someone that great, but honestly, I'm satisfied. You're really pretty!" Karin complimented and flashed a smile at Sakura. "Sooo, tell me what's been going on lately?" She nudged at Sasuke's arm.

"Ah, well...we met through Neji."

"Neji? My goodness, you still keep contact with him? He was always so cold towards me." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Well, he is my bestfriend, you know." Sasuke let out a chuckle and shrugged.

"I'm so jealous! I don't have contact with any of my highschool friends. Do you still talk to Tenten and Ino?"

"Of course, we all stuck together. But you went to another college, so that's your fault." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. Hey, at least I got to study what I wanted! Man, I really miss them though. Can I visit? Pretty please?" Karin pouted her lips.

"Then do you want to come over tomorrow? It's a Saturday anyways."

"Oh my gosh, can I?" Karin gasped happily. "I'm so excited!"

Sakura sat there quietly, her eyes averting back and forth from Sasuke and Karin. How was it that...he seemed so happy, so much more comfortable with her? They haven't seen each other in years, yet there was no sign of awkwardness. She observed Sasuke and noticed he was smiling the whole time.

And then it hit her. Seeing him with Karin...she didn't like it. She didn't know why, but it was kind of irritating.

"Sakura?" Sasuke quietly called her name. "Are you ok? I forgot to get you a drink, huh..." He stood up and walked over to her.

"Let's all go to the food area. I want to talk to Suigetsu, too." Sasuke replied to Karin as he held Sakura's hand and gently pulled her up. Sakura once again gazed at him and she realized there was this sort of...spark...in his eyes when he talked to Karin.

It was the same kind of look he gave her sometimes...that look when he seemed to be longing for her. But that couldn't be it. Sasuke said they were bestfriends in highschool, so there couldn't be more to it than that.

Sakura felt his hand grip on hers was loosening as he chatted with Karin. She boldly entangled her fingers with his and held it firmly. Why was he so distracted from her?

They finally reached the food area and Karin walked over to a tall man with white-ish hair...although, he looked fairly young. "Suigetsu, you know Sasuke, right?"

"Ah, yea, I've seen him a couple of times. I'm Suigetsu." He and Sasuke shook hands.

"Sasuke was my highschool bestfriend. Honey, will it be ok if I went over to see some of my old friends?" Karin pleaded and hugged Suigetsu's arm.

"Well, if you're going, can I come along?"

"Sure, why not? Sasuke, can he?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's no problem. I'd like to get to you better, too. How do you like working here?"

"Oh, it's fantastic. Everyone is welcoming and the environment is good. I really like it here." Suigetsu grinned. "We were thinking that Karin should work here, too."

Karin nodded. "I already signed up for an interview coming next month. If I get the job, we'll be working together, Sasuke! It sounds so fun!"

Sakura honestly wanted to plug her ears right now. It wasn't even five minutes into meeting Karin, and she already disliked her. She has a boyfriend, yet, she's excited to be working with Sasuke? They just barely met again, yet, she's going over to Sasuke's house tomorrow?

Sakura didn't like it at all, but by the look on Sasuke's face, it seemed like he was excited to "catch up" on the old days. So where the hell did she come in place? 'They all knew each other back in highschool, and I'm...just here.' She sighed and then slowly wriggled her hand out of Sasuke's.

"...I'm going home..." She replied quietly before turning around. Sasuke turned his attention to her, but she was already walking away. "Um, excuse me for a while." He said to them and immediately went after Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a deep breath when she was out of the place. It was a relief to get away from all that.<p>

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice called.

She turned slightly to see him running towards her. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Parties are really not my thing. I'll be leaving." Sakura simply replied before she reached over to open the car door.

"But I haven't even introduced you to my coworkers yet. I was looking forward to show you to them."

Oh, so now he was acting like she mattered? Just a moment ago, it seemed like he didn't even care she was there...his attention was just fully on Karin. "Sorry. I'm really tired...you should go back in. They'll be wondering why you're taking so long." She didn't wait for him to say anything and got in her car.

Sasuke opened his mouth and was to reply, but she closed the door and then started the engine. He only watched as she drove away and out of sight. He really wondered why she wanted to leave so early. She just got there.

"Damn...I guess I'm gonna have to tell Karin that I'm busy tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sakura glared down at the steering wheel. She didn't know why she felt so irritated. It's been so long since she's been this pissed off.<p>

The image of Sasuke and Karin replayed over and over in her mind. They got along so well and they even looked like a perfect couple. And she couldn't get over the way he was staring at her. Were they really just best friends?

Sakura shook her head and tried to calm down. "...what am I getting all worked up for? I'm his girlfriend. And Karin even has a boyfriend...so there's nothing to worry about."

But it strange. It was like something was tugging at her heart and her chest was uncomfortable. She knew she couldn't possibly be jealous because...it was just guilt. She didn't have feelings for Sasuke...it was just because she felt bad she can't return his love.

"That's right. I don't like him in that way, so...I shouldn't be so concerned about it." She placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath.

She didn't even realize that for the rest of the night, she hasn't thought of Naruto at all. Everything that filled her mind and her thoughts...it was all Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry on the delay for my stories' updates. <strong>

**The next chapter will be up, I hope soon.  
><strong>

**And I apologize for the long wait on Married to Sasuke Uchiha. I'll try my best to finish that story up for you guys.  
><strong>

**Review.  
><strong>


	6. The Feelings Are Still There

**The Feelings Are Still There**

* * *

><p>Sasuke went over to Sakura's house the next morning. He told the others that he was busy, so they were going to meet up another time.<p>

Besides, he couldn't leave Sakura alone yet. Judging by her actions and her expression last night, he knew something was wrong.

Letting out a sigh, he gently knocked on the door. He knocked a second time, a bit louder, and stepped back to wait for Sakura to open the door.

The door creaked open and Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw him. "...aren't you supposed to be with Karin and everyone else right now?"

"I canceled it." Sasuke made a small smile at her. She just stared at him, confused.

"How can I just hangout with them and be all happy when you're not ok?"

"Sasuke, I'm fine." Sakura reassured him.

"Then why didn't you stay longer?"

"I told you, I don't like parties." She averted her eyes down from his gaze.

"...well, you could've at least danced to one song with me." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura stayed quiet and didn't answer. She moved aside and opened the door wider, indicating that he should come in. She closed the door after he came in and slipped his shoes off.

"So what are you doing here...?" She asked quietly.

"It's the weekend. Do you want to go anywhere? I'll take you."

Sakura wondered why he spent all his spare time on her. Doesn't he get bored? She didn't even want to go anywhere today, but she didn't just want to sit and watch movies together all day either.

"Do you want to go anywhere?" Sasuke repeated.

"Sasuke, I'm fine. Just go and have fun with Neji and the others."

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be persistent, but it bothered him. She said she's ok, but he just didn't believe her. Did she not trust him enough to tell him?

"...then I'll be leaving." He finally answered and let out a sigh.

Sakura felt guilty again. She saw how disappointed he looked and something urged her to stop him when he opened the door and left, but her feet stayed frozen where they were.

She didn't know why, but part of her didn't really want him to go.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had finally decided to call everyone to meet up at his house again.<p>

"Hey! Why'd you cancel it earlier?" Karin asked as she sat next to him.

"I wanted to hangout with Sakura, but she kept insisting that I come to you guys." Sasuke sighed and shrugged.

"You act like that's a bad thing. What, now that you have a gorgeous girlfriend, you're not going to catch up with old friends?" She teased him and nudged his elbow.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. I'm happy to see you, I really am." Sasuke smiled at her. "Why didn't Suigetsu come? I thought you said you'd bring him."

"He had to go downtown to run a little errand. He'll come by in a bit."

"Hey guys! Come out here!" Tenten came from the backyard. "We need to talk! It's been ages since we've seen each other...you can't have her all to yourself, Sasuke." Tenten grinned as she linked arms with Karin.

Sasuke chuckled and followed along. It actually felt so good to be reunited with everyone again.

"Wow, it really does feel like the high school days. Karin was super close with Sasuke. Seeing them together brings back memories." Neji crossed his arms as he gazed at them.

"Aw...I missed this. So who's together? Neji and Tenten now?" Karin winked at them.

Tenten blushed and hugged Neji's arm. "It's official." She nodded.

"Finally, geez. I've been seeing the chemistry between you two ever since junior year." Karin laughed.

"Sooo, how have you been? Heard you're together with a guy from Sasuke's work?" Ino asked eagerly. Karin nodded and a smile graced her face. "Yea, we've been dating for a whole year now. He's the perfect guy."

"I remember back then you said _Sasuke_ was the perfect guy."

Karin and Sasuke glanced at each other. Sasuke didn't even know she thought that about him...and he swore she was faintly blushing. "W...well, you know...he _is_ a perfect guy!" Karin immediately broke the slight awkwardness that was building up. "That's why he was able to get girls fangirling after him all the time. He even has Sakura, now."

"Aha...those were the days when I was still naïve. Sakura's different from them. She didn't pursue me..._**I**_ was the one who fell for her first."

Karin nearly gaped. "Whaaat? No way. No wonder you like her so much. That's too cute!" She squealed happily.

"You should see the way he treats her. She's so cold to him, but he still loves her so much...it melts my heart." Ino sighed dramatically, making Sasuke feel a bit embarrassed. "Well, she's cold to me for a reason. That's why I'm there for her." He quickly defended.

Karin blinked, a little confused. "She's cold to you for a reason? Did you do something to make her mad?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Um...before she met me, she was married. Her husband died right after the marriage, so that traumatized her. She still loves him...that's why she's not really opening up to me. But as long as I can protect her and be there for her, I'm ok with it."

"Oh...but...isn't that a little heartbreaking?" Karin's expression died down. "I mean, how can you stay with someone who doesn't love you back wholeheartedly?"

"I don't know, I just endure it. There's really no reason for it." Sasuke shrugged.

Karin stayed quiet for a moment. "Excuse us." She said to the others and gently grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him along with her inside the house again.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Sasuke!" Karin glared at him. "Seriously, oh my goodness! You deserve so much better. How can you date someone like that?" She scolded.

Sasuke didn't understand. Why was she so worked up about it? "I just told you. There's no reason for it...I just love her, so-,"

"That's no excuse to stay with her." Karin crossed her arms. "Sasuke, you're such a good guy. You have a beautiful home, great friends, and an amazing job. You can't just degrade yourself and date someone who doesn't even like you back."

Sasuke was getting a little pissed. She was basically insulting Sakura as a burden to him. "Look, Karin. We just met again, so I don't want to get off on the wrong start with you, but you can't just insult her like that. I love her and it's my decision to stay with her."

Karin noticed his expression and averted her eyes down. "Ok, ok...sorry. But I'm just saying that it's for your own good."

"Who are you to say what's good for me and what's not? We've been good friends, but you've missed out on 4 years of my life, so don't think you can just come back and act like this." Sasuke glared at her.

Karin was a bit taken back by his angry tone. He's never spoken like this to her before. Just because she said that about Sakura, he's this mad? "Ugh..." She sighed and glared right back at him.

"Alright, I'm just gonna say this straight up." She paused for a moment, hesitating. "...I like you, Sasuke, ok? I've had the biggest crush on you because to me, you were more than just a handsome, perfect guy. But I was always scared to tell you because every other girl liked you, too. And I thought, staying best friends with you is more than enough for me. That was the closest I can be to you. I left for college, I met Suigetsu, and don't get me wrong, I really do love him, but in all honestly, I will always feel something for you. And as someone who's been your best friend for so long, I think I know that you do deserve better."

Sasuke needed a moment to take that all in. What the hell? All that time when he liked her, she had the same feelings, too? Sasuke just stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? You didn't tell me how you felt just because other girls like me? Why the hell did you think I treated you so much more important than anyone else?" He was raising his voice louder at her. He was seriously really pissed off right now.

"So what if I told you? Would that change anything? You-,"

"Damn it, Karin, if you would've told me, we could've been together!" Sasuke interrupted her.

Karin's eyes widened. She gazed into his eyes, searching for an answer, and then it clicked...he liked her, too. And she was too stupid to not notice it before. "Sasuke..." She quietly called his name, but she didn't know what to say.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and looked down. He didn't know what to say either. Karin liked him...and he liked her, too. But they were both with different people now.

"Sasuke..." Karin murmured again. "...you deserve better than her." She repeated.

"If not Sakura, then who? **_You_**?" Sasuke glared at her again.

Karin took a step closer to him and Sasuke was taken by surprise when she suddenly embraced him. "I've known you longer. I'm your best friend. I could make you happy...and...and if we start over, I can-,"

"Stop." Sasuke cut her off and gently pushed her away. "We're both in a relationship right now. We can't just do this."

"Why not? I can finally be open with my feelings for you, and don't deny that you don't feel anything for me either. Suigetsu would understand me, and Sakura doesn't even love you, so what's the point in staying with her? Sasuke, we could be something so much more if you just start over with me."

"Karin-,"

"Please, don't give me an answer. I know that right now, it may not seem good to you. And you love her, I know that. But please, think about it...if this is a chance to be with you...if this is a chance for us to be together...I don't want to miss it..." Karin replied. "...I'm gonna go. Just tell the others I had to do something at home. When we meet again, tell me your answer."

Sasuke was again taken by surprise when she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. He stood there as she walked over to the door and left. He couldn't believe what just happened. They just met after 4 years yesterday, and today, she confessed to him.

And now...he had the choice of staying with Sakura, or he could be with Karin and he would have the girl he'd wanted for so long.

* * *

><p>After everyone left, Sasuke sat on the couch, staring into space. Everything happened so fast. Too fast.<p>

Yes, he admitted he was still attracted to Karin. Yes, it would be wonderful if they were together.

But...he honestly couldn't just leave Sakura. It didn't matter if she didn't feel the same way.

"Damn it..." Sasuke groaned and buried his face into his palms.

If he broke up with Sakura, and started a relationship with Karin, would Sakura even care? If he was with Karin...Karin would love him back...he would be with her just like he'd wanted for so many years. And if they were together now, there would be no interruptions, no more fangirls from the past, no more misunderstandings...and everything would literally be perfect.

But Sakura. _**Sakura. **_Just her name made his heart beat. Just seeing her made him happy. Just being with her made everything else nonexistent.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. He didn't ever think he'd have to choose between the two women that he loved the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...yea. I think I just made more drama than I had anticipated for this story. <strong>

**Next chapter coming up. **

**Review please. **


	7. I'm Letting You Go

**I'm Letting You Go  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A week passed since Karin's confession.<p>

This time, it was Sasuke who was avoiding Sakura. Sakura wondered why he hadn't at least called her or something to check up on her. Was something wrong?

...did something happen with Karin?

She couldn't help but shake off the feeling that there was something more between them. She couldn't get Sasuke's look towards Karin off from her mind.

Sakura looked over at the time...it was 8 AM. Letting out a small yawn, she sat up and lifted the blankets away. Her eyes averted to her cell phone and she had the urge to call Sasuke. But...she didn't want to bother him.

Sakura hesitantly reached over to her phone, but then quickly withdrew back. "I should just visit him."

* * *

><p>Sasuke just woke up and was cooking breakfast. He wondered what Sakura was doing right now...he missed her.<p>

Did she even care that he didn't contact her for a whole week? Probably not.

"I should go see how she's doing. Well, not that she needs me there anyways." He muttered to himself. Karin's words stuck in his mind._ If she doesn't love him back, what's the point?_

Sasuke shook his head and set the table for himself. He sat down and poked at his food. He honestly didn't know what to do. It was either choosing the past and making it better, or choosing the present and hope for the future.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be dwelling in the past, but he knew he'd always feel something for Karin, too. She was his first crush, his first real love, his first true bestfriend.

But then, there's Sakura, again. He can see their relationship progressing, even though it was very slow. He knew she needed time. And he already promised himself he'd only leave her if she told him to.

"Damn it. What the hell am I supposed to do?" He sighed in frustration.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the front door. He got up and walked over to open it and was surprised when he saw Sakura standing outside.

"...what are you doing here?" He blurted out.

"Just...wanted to see you." Sakura replied quietly.

That was new. She _wanted_ to see him? Sasuke was a bit happy she actually came. So she really did care. He stepped aside, insisting that she'd come in.

Sakura walked into the house. "Is everything ok?"

"Yea, of course. Why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's been a week." Sakura stated obviously.

"Oh...yea...I just needed to clear my mind on some things. I was going to come see you after breakfast."

Sakura noticed he was a bit distant. "Did everything go ok at the hangout with Karin?" She dared to ask.

Sasuke couldn't tell her the truth. But then again, would it even matter to her? Would she care that he and Karin had feelings for each other back then? Would she care that Karin confessed to him?

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and averted his eyes down. "Actually, I need to tell you something." He knew that keeping secrets in a relationship was wrong. He couldn't hide this from Sakura, whether she cared or not.

Sakura didn't know why, but she was feeling nervous. He was making her doubts rise even more.

"Back in high school, Karin and I really were best friends. But, the truth is, I was in love with her." Sasuke didn't dare to look up at her. "And last week, she...she confronted me about dating you..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at that statement. She was disliking Karin more and more.

"She told me that she had feelings for me. And, that she wanted me..." He hesitated a bit. "...she wanted me to leave you, to go to her."

Sakura felt that weird, uncomfortable feeling in her chest again. "It seems like you're making it a bigger deal than it is, Sasuke." She stated quietly.

Sasuke finally looked up at her. He knew it. She really didn't even think much of it.

"You're dating me. So why is that affecting you? Do you still have feelings for her?" Sakura was feeling angrier by the minute.

"I honestly can't say that I don't. I know I'll always have a special place for her in my heart. And, if I go back to her...there would be nothing to come between us again."

Sakura was kind of in disbelief. Was he really considering the idea of going back to Karin? "Why are you dwelling in your past? Why should that affect you now, after so many years? Shouldn't you move on..." Sakura immediately stopped herself when she realized what she was saying. Why should she have the right to tell him to move on, when she was still stuck on Naruto? He was always patient with her, but here she was, getting angry and raising her voice at him.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. She was...she was _mad_ at him. This was the first time he ever saw her get angry.

Sakura just stood there, without saying anything else. In a sense, Sasuke _should_ be having hard time with this. She knew very well that he loved her...but the fact that his first love was willing to start over with him, she knew it was hard to resist that idea. And thinking about it, Sakura knew he'd be happier with Karin, than with her. And it wasn't her choice to choose who he wanted to be with.

"If...if you're really considering breaking up with me, to be with her...I won't stop you." Sakura calmed down and gazed at him. She needed to stop this. She needed to stop taking advantage of him, especially out of her own selfishness.

Sasuke looked back into her beautiful emerald eyes in surprise. "You won't stop me?"

Sakura didn't think this day would come, but it came sooner than expected. The day she would ask him to finally leave her. "Sasuke. You said you'd never leave me, unless I told you so."

He was panicking. Was she really going to break up with him right now? He was always prepared for that, but right now...right now, he was honestly scared. Was this really it...?

"So, right now, I'm telling you...to leave me." Sakura finally said it. She expected to feel a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, but her heart felt heavier than ever. Sakura didn't understand. She was letting him go. She was letting him be happy...but it didn't feel right. 'I'm feeling guilty again. That's all there is.' She thought to herself.

At that moment, Sasuke felt himself go numb. He couldn't even say anything. He couldn't even look at her.

Sakura sighed and took a step back. "From now on, please be happy. Whether it's with Karin, or not...just be with someone who isn't like me. I don't want hurt you anymore." She took one last gaze at him and once again felt that strange heartbeat when he raised his head and locked his eyes on hers.

"Sakura..." That was all that he could call out. She told him to leave her. And he promised he would do what she said, with no objections. He could only watch as she finally turned around, went out the door, and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped on the gas, going very well over the speed limit. She didn't care. She felt angry, hurt, and unsatisfied.<p>

**_Why?_ **

Why didn't she feel relieved?

Sakura's lips quivered and for the longest time since Naruto's death, she felt like crying again. The thought of Sasuke laughing happily with Karin...the thought of them together, she clearly hated it.

But why the hell did she hate it when she's told herself so many times that she doesn't even love Sasuke?

Sakura swerved her car to the side of the road and stepped harshly on the break. She buried her face into her palms and took a deep breath, but she couldn't stop the urge to cry. She let out frustrated, quiet sob when she felt the tears blurring her vision.

Was she feeling like this because...because she really did like Sasuke more than she expected?

It was a like slap to her face. She closed her eyes tightly when all the memories of him flashed through her mind. He loved her so much. He was always so patient with her. He was always hurting because of her.

And she acted like it was all normal without even realizing her own feelings. She was too caught up in the past that she couldn't even see who was right in front of her.

Mourning and regretting over Naruto won't bring him back. She was just stuck and spinning in her own devastation, and it took up to the last moment when she lost Sasuke, to realize that she also lost something that could've been so beautiful.

"What am I supposed to do...without him, now...?" Sakura hated herself right now. If only she could've realized her feelings sooner. If only she wasn't being so stubborn and stuck on something that was in the past, she could've been truly happy with Sasuke. And...she knew Naruto wanted her to be happy, too.

But what could she do now? Sasuke would be with Karin, now. She lost her chances.

"I...deserve this..."

* * *

><p>Neji was the first person that received Sasuke's call about the breakup.<p>

He was sitting on the couch, wondering if Sakura was ok. He was pissed at Sasuke when Sasuke mentioned getting back with Karin. And he was mad that Karin would just come after four years and just jeopardize Sasuke's relationship like that.

But he wondered if Sakura really cared or not. She never really showed interest in Sasuke, but he could see her slowly getting used to being with Naruto. He took out his cell phone and decided to call her.

_"...Hello...?"_

Neji's eyes widened when he recognized that tone. "Sakura, are you crying?"

_"...no..."_

"Sakura, seriously, are you ok? Sasuke just called me. He said you broke up with him because he told you about what Karin did. Are you really ok with letting him go like that?"

_"You're always scolding me about playing with Sasuke's feelings. I finally let him go, so you should be happy, Neji."_

"Well, yea, but...Sakura, did you honestly not feel anything towards him?"

There was only silence on the other line. Neji waited for a couple of moments...but she didn't answer.

"Sakura?"

_"...I deserve this, Neji. It doesn't matter if I like him or not now. He'll be happy, and...and I'll be ok. Don't worry about me."_

She hung up. Neji closed his phone and narrowed his eyes. So that meant...she really did like him. If she was letting him go for his happiness, that clearly meant she came to realize her own feelings.

"It's about time you did, Sakura. But you did it a little too late..." Neji sighed. Sasuke better not get together with Karin. She was already dating someone else, too.

"Tch. Sasuke and Karin...they're both selfish. They're only doing it for their own benefit."

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home, she laid down on the couch and stared into space. There was nothing she could do now.<p>

She brought her hand up and gazed at her wedding ring. She hesitated, but slowly slid it off her finger. It didn't even have any meaning anymore. The moment Naruto died, their marriage did, also. "I shouldn't...dwell in the past anymore."

She was going to start fresh. She wasn't going to be depressed and pitiful anymore. She needed to be strong and this time, she knew she had to look at life more positively.

She definitely wasn't going to lose anything anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. They're officially over.<strong>** Sakura's gonna go on a little journey to find herself again.  
><strong>

**But no worries about their relationship, I can assure you that. There's more to come ;D**

**Review and tell me your thoughts and any ideas for the next chapter!**


	8. I Can't Be Without You

**I Can't Be Without You  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The days were dragging on slowly for Sasuke. He'd gotten news from Suigetsu that Karin would be working at the company now, so he knew she'd probably want an answer from him soon.<p>

Ever since Sakura broke up with him, the days felt longer and everything was just dull and boring. He missed her...and he wanted to hear her voice or see her, or anything at all, but he knew it was no use.

They were just strangers, now.

Sasuke took out his cell phone and scrolled down to Sakura's name. Should he delete it? "I remember her number even if I erase it..." He sighed and closed his phone, setting it down on his office desk.

If he missed her this much, then between Karin and Sakura, it would no doubt be Sakura.

Sakura's words still lingered in his mind. _"Why are you dwelling in your past? Why should that affect you now, after so many years? Shouldn't you move on..."_

She was right. Why was he still dwelling in the past? Karin would always be an important person to him, but right now...the person he loved, wasn't her. It was Sakura. He was just caught up in the idea of what _could've been_.

"Damn it..." H e felt so stupid. He really just ruined everything. If he tried to win her back, would she come back to him? He didn't want to look pathetic, but he was honestly so empty without her. This was probably how she felt when Naruto was gone. He finally understood why she was always so distant.

It really did hurt to lose someone you loved so much.

* * *

><p>Sakura, on the other hand, was doing great.<p>

She got promoted at work and hung out more with those around her. She would remind herself to smile often, and although she wasn't used to it yet, she found herself laughing and enjoying other people's company. Before, she isolated herself and only talked to her coworkers if necessary. Now, she even made an effort to get closer to Tenten, Ino, and all the other girls when she had free time.

Sakura grabbed a cup of coffee in the lounge, greeted her coworkers, and then went into her office. Since she's been promoted, she now owned her own office room.

She set the coffee down on the desk, then sat down. Her eyes averted to the cherry blossom enclosed in a water-filled jar next to her computer. It was the same one that Sasuke gave her the day they went to the garden...she actually kept it.

She still thought about Sasuke alot. She wondered if he was happy with Karin. Well, why wouldn't he be? If she saw him again, she didn't know whether to say hi, or to just ignore him.

And the fact that he considered dating Karin really just broke her. Sakura knew it didn't matter because it already happened...but it made her realized she really was in love with him. That was the only possible reason for the butterflies she had in her stomach, the racing of her heart, and the moments when it was only him that consumed her thoughts.

It's actually been almost a whole month since they've broken up.

Not one call, not one visit from him. It was strange and empty without Sasuke being there all the time.

She even removed everything that related to Naruto out of her house; she finally threw away the ring, she discarded the marriage pictures, she got rid of all the anniversary gifts he gave her when they were dating, and she honestly felt like she moved on. No matter how much she missed him, it couldn't change the fact that he was gone.

If she ever had another boyfriend again, she vowed to herself that she'd give her full attention and love to that man. She didn't want to hurt anyone else like she did to Sasuke. It would be a long time before she wanted to be in another relationship anyways...besides, she just realized her feelings for Sasuke, and she knew it'd be hard to move on from that so soon.

Sakura laid her head down on the desk and tapped at the jar. Her eyes gazed at the cherry blossom floating in the water and a small smile slowly graced her face.

She missed him and she desperately wanted to see him or hear his voice. The only way to ever cross paths again is probably if the whole group hungout again; with Neji, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Gaara, and everyone else.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and raised her head up. She quickly took out her cellphone and looked at the calendar. The fourth of July was tomorrow. For sure, Neji would invite everyone to hangout...she could meet Sasuke then. Her heart pounded just thinking about it.

"I want to see you again..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke came home, loosened his tie and sat down on the couch. Everyday was getting more and more tiring. He couldn't even find the motivation to get up to go to work anymore.<p>

He nearly jumped when his phone rang and answered it when he saw that it was Neji.

"Whats up?"

_"You coming tomorrow? It's July 4th. We're thinking about heading out to the beach."  
><em>

"Um...will Sakura be there?"

_"I'm about to call her. Why? You guys already broke up, so you shouldn't be worrying about that." _Neji was still a little ticked off at Sasuke. If he still cared to see Sakura, why did he bring up Karin in the first place?

"It's just, it's been a month since we've broke up. I just wanted to see how she's doing."

_"Why don't you just call her or visit her then?"_

"I can't. The situation is a little awkward for me to casually do that...I mean, we didn't exactly end on good terms." Sasuke sighed when the image of her angry and hurt expression crossed his mind.

_"Well, duh. It's kinda your fault that you even brought up your old feelings for Karin. You know, from my perspective, it's like you didn't even love Sakura enough to think it through."_

"What the hell are you saying? I loved Sakura more than anyone else-,"

_"Then what are you doing right now? Why aren't you fighting for her to stay with you?"_

"...she was the one who broke up with me. I already promised that I'd only leave her if she told me to, and she did."

_"That doesn't mean anything. She probably broke up with you because it's the logic thing to do. What kind of girl would stay with a guy if that guy wanted to go back to his first love? That would really hurt."_

"But, Sakura doesn't even love me..."

_"She was slowly opening up to you, Sasuke. It's hard to see, but the little details are there. She's one of my best girl friends and I've seen her when Naruto died, and I've seen her changed when she was with you." _Neji paused for a bit. _"Well, anyways, I'm gonna call her in a bit to invite her, too. Are you coming or not?"_

"...yea...I'll come." Sasuke replied quietly before Neji hung up on the other line. He set his phone down on the coffee table and placed his hand on his chest. If Sakura was there tomorrow, he would see her. That thought made his heart jump in excitement.

But, he wondered if she would even talk to him. She was probably still mad.

Sasuke let out a small groan and laid back on the couch. Damn it. He missed her so much.

It didn't matter if she wasn't ever going to speak to him again...if he could just see her, that was enough.

* * *

><p>The next day came quicker than Sakura thought. She woke up in bed at 7AM and immediately, the first thing that came into her mind was that she was going to see Sasuke today.<p>

Sakura took a deep breath and lifted the blanket off of her. It was nerve-wrecking to think about it.

She got off the bed and after getting ready, she packed everything she needed to go to the beach.

* * *

><p>Neji glanced at the time and narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, it's almost 8. Where the hell is Sasuke and Sakura?"<p>

Everyone was already there with there cars, all packed and ready at Neji's place.

"Can you give them a call? We're not gonna get any parking place or good spots to sit at the beach if we go late." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I'm just gonna wait for a few more minutes."

Just as he said that, a car pulled up to his garage and Sasuke got out of the car. "Sorry guys! Couldn't find some stuff, so I had to buy them really quick."

"Geez, I was wondering why you took helluh long." Lee frowned at him.

"Aha, sorry...so..." Sasuke looked around. Neji and Tenten was here. Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Hinata was there. "...where's Sakura?"

"Running late." Neji said in an irritated tone.

And just as he said_ that_, another car drove up to his garage. Sakura stepped out of her car and Sasuke's heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw her smile.

"Hey guys, sorry for the long wait." When she saw Sasuke, her smile slowly died down. She was going to say hi, but she found herself staying silent and unable to move.

Everyone gave each other awkward looks when they noticed the tension. "Um...anyways!" Tenten immediately cleared the silence and got into Neji's car. "Come on, we gotta move! The beach is probably super crowded by now!"

Everyone walked over to their own cars, but Sasuke and Sakura stood there, still staring at each other.

Sakura was the first one to avert her eyes. She slowly turned around and went back into her own vehicle.

Sasuke also did the same thing, but one thing stuck on his mind. She _smiled_. She smiled so casually when she got there. In a normal situation, she would've gotten out of the car with her usual poker face and frankly, wouldn't even apologize if she was late.

* * *

><p>Luckily, the beach they chose wasn't as crowded as they thought.<p>

After parking and unloading everything, they all walked over to a sandy spot and set up their umbrellas, towels, and chairs.

"I'm goin out for a swim first!" Lee replied as he took off his shirt and ran first over to the shore.

"Come on, Neji, let's go!" Tenten urged as she took off her shirt, leaving her only with her bikini bra and a short-short. Neji slipped his shirt off and held Tenten's hand as they both ran after Lee.

Shikamaru, Gaara, and Hinata quickly followed after.

Temari and Ino stayed for a bit, just to put some sunblock on. "Hey Sakura, wanna go?" Ino grinned.

"I'll come in a bit. You guys go ahead first." Truthfully, Sakura just wanted to stay with Sasuke for a while. He was at the parking lot, still blowing up the floaties that they had brought.

"Alright then, we're gonna head out first." Temari replied as she and Ino finished up quickly before running after everyone else.

Sakura sat down on her towel and grabbed the sunblock, putting it on herself. She smiled faintly at her friends splashing around in the water and she was glad she made efforts to open up to them. She couldn't believe she missed out on this...on enjoying life and having fun, and instead, she grieved over Naruto for so long.

"Well, everything's gonna change. It's time to move on." Sakura murmured to herself and took a deep breath.

She was quickly torn out of her thoughts when she heard something shuffling in the sand behind her. She turned to see Sasuke walking towards her with the floaties.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Sakura turned back around.

Sasuke set down the floaties next to the umbrella and hesitantly, he sat down next to her.

"...you aren't gonna go swim?" He mustered up the courage to ask. He was a bit relieved that she stayed behind because he wanted to talk with her alone.

"I'll go in a bit." Sakura replied quietly.

Sasuke glanced over at her and when his gaze landed on her hand, he was a bit surprised.

"You aren't wearing your ring anymore..."

Sakura looked down at her finger and wriggled it. "Yea, I threw it away. I figured it was time that I moved on."

Sasuke was honestly a bit hurt at that. Why did she decide to move on from Naruto after they broke up? Why didn't she do it when they were still together?

Sakura turned to look at him and noticed his expression. "Our breakup was kind of a wake up call to me. I told you to stop dwelling in the past, but I was still stuck on Naruto. I don't deserve you, especially when you stood by me even through my grieving...and I'm sorry for not ending on clear and good terms with you." She openly confessed and apologized to him.

Sasuke stayed quiet. This was the first time she's ever been so honest with him.

Seeing how he didn't respond to her, she dared to asked the one question that's been on her mind lately. "So...how is it with Karin?"

Sasuke let out a small sigh. "Actually, we're not dating yet. She'a gonna be working at my workplace, so I'll have to give her my answer then."

Sakura was quite relieved knowing that they weren't together yet. But judging by his words, he'd probably be dating Karin before this month even ends.

Neither of them spoke again and silence filled the air. Sasuke couldn't help but to steal another glance at her.

She was always so beautiful. So beautiful that sometimes he swore time stopped just so he could gaze at her. And the rare times that she smiled, his heart literally danced.

A slight breeze blew and Sasuke watched as a few strands of her hair wavered gently on the side of her cheek. Without thinking, he suddenly reached over and brushed them away so they wouldn't cover her eyes.

Sakura nearly flinched at his soft touch and she turned to face him. Their eyes met for the third time that day and time seemed to freeze right then and there. Sakura finally knew what that strange heartbeat was now.

She was really, no doubt, in love with him.

...but then again, she fell too late.

As always, she was the one who moved first. She lightly cleared her throat then slowly got up. "I'm gonna go join the others."

"...ah...of course. Go ahead. I'll come in a bit and bring the floaties." Sasuke nodded. Sakura also nodded then turned and walk away towards the others.

Sasuke let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell was that?" Either he was exaggerating to himself too much or Sakura really did give him that look. That same look she had on when they visited Naruto's grave. That same look she had whenever she talked about Naruto.

That affection and love in her eyes...he swore she just looked at him like that.

Sasuke's hand trembled and he clenched them tightly into fists. He had longed for her to give him that same look, and he was seriously confused as hell right now. How can she be so...so _lively_, and so happy after they've broken up? Why couldn't she move on when she was dating him?

It wasn't fair. Seeing her smile so often, seeing that shine in her emerald orbs, hearing her talk more than she ever did in their relationship, it wasn't fair at all. It wasn't fair that she still made his heart race like crazy and that she still captivated his every attention and every thought.

It wasn't fair that right now, she just gave him that loving look that sparked something in his chest.

He...he had to fight for her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially with Karin around, but he needed to push his old feelings for Karin out and he needed to focus on the one thing that was important to him as of now.

He _had_ to have Sakura back in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>;)<strong>

**Hate it, love it, tell me please. Review.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. It's gonna get intereeeeesting.**


	9. Wrong Choice

**Wrong Choice**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, even though he had to be at work in like 5 minutes. No matter how hard he tried to forget, that look that Sakura gave him never left his mind. 'Was I...was I imagining it...?' He shook his head and sat up, running his hand through his hair.<p>

That's right.

He just imagined it. Because there was no way that she would look at him like that...like he was everything to her. Actually, he was sure he was _nothing_ at all to her. He was just an irrelevant person who was there to comfort her in her grieving. And the times that she softened up to him, it was probably because she missed giving that attention and warmth to Naruto.

He was basically a substitute to her, wasn't he?

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "I need to ask her about her feelings...if I don't...I might never know."

* * *

><p>Karin rushed through the halls, looking at the office doors, trying to find which one belonged to Sasuke.<p>

'Oh my gooosh, I can't believe I got the job. I can see him everyday!' She thought happily to herself. She was especially excited because she knew that by now, he should have an answer for her.

Her eyes brightened when she finally found his office and without even knocking, she abruptly burst into the room.

Sasuke nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking. "The hell?!" He wiped out his mouth and looked up, irritated. But his expression immediately softened when he saw that it was Karin who had slammed the door open.

"Karin..."

Karin grinned at him and closed the door softly behind her. "Sorry. I was just so excited to see you. I got the job!" She looked at him eagerly, expecting him to congratulate her.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times and then set down his coffee. "Ah...congrats."

Karin's smiled slowly disappeared. "What. You're not happy for me?"

"Well, I mean, I kinda already knew because Suigetsu told me this morning."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Ugh, wow. I wanted it to be a surprise. " She walked over to him and crossed her arms. "Well, I came in a rush not particularly to tell you that I got the job, but..." She took a deep breath. "...I wanted to know your answer."

Sasuke knew that was coming. He sighed and averted his eyes down.

Karin narrowed her eyes at his expression. Was he going to reject? After all this time, when they could finally be together, was he really going to reject her?

"You...you don't want to leave her, do you...?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke's fists clenched. "Karin...actually, she broke up with me a month ago."

Karin nearly gaped at that statement. "What? Wait, no way. She broke up with you?! A month ago? And you're telling me _now_?!" She couldn't even believe this right now. "See what I told you? You deserve better than her! She left you like you were nothing! She was probably just using you because her freakin husband died and she wanted some attention-,"

"Karin!" Sasuke harshly cut her off and glared at her.

Karin immediately shut up and stayed quiet. She hated it when he gave her that look.

"She broke up with me because I told her about us. She said she didn't want to hurt me anymore..." Sasuke defended.

Karin walked around his desk and grabbed his hands, pulling him up from his office chair. Sasuke was a bit taken by surprise when she suddenly hugged him.

"So it should be no problem, right? You guys aren't even together anymore so I'll just break up with Suigetsu. This time, Sasuke, there won't be anything in our way anymore. I can finally be with you and we can learn about each other all over again. We're best friends and you used to tell me everything, and I don't want that to change about us. If we really try, Sasuke...we can be good lovers. We're each other's first loves, anyways. We can make it work...so please, say yes. No matter how much you love that girl, I can love you twice as much. I'll give you what you wanted from her, if not more, and I want to make up for the times that we lost. Please, Sasuke, I just want to be with you...I don't want to lose this chance with you." Karin snuggled into his chest and hugged him tighter.

Sasuke hesitantly raised his arms to hug her back, but he stopped. What she said sounded so unbelievably amazing. She was the first girl he fell in love with, after all. It wouldn't be so bad to be with her after so many years of hiding his feelings for her.

However, he already convinced himself that he was just caught in the "what if's" and that right now, what mattered the most was that he would try to get Sakura back.

He knew for sure that at this moment, at this point of his life, he loved Sakura, not Karin.

He slowly pushed her away and he could barely bring himself to look into her pleading, sorrowful eyes. "I made a mistake, Karin. I made a mistake of choosing my past over my possible future. And I regret letting her go...because as much as I want to be able to say that a life with you would be perfect...I just can't stop thinking about Sakura's smile. Her rare, beautiful smile...and her mesmerizing emerald eyes, and the way her quiet, yet gentle personality makes her so delicate that I just want to be there to protect her at all times. I liked you alot, Karin...but the woman I love right now, is Sakura. You have Suigetsu, and what you have with him shouldn't be destroyed. He really cares about you...and you shouldn't hurt him like this."

Karin's eyes were tearing up. Her lips trembled and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She took a deep breath, regained her composure and then gazed right into his eyes.

"Meeting like this after so many years means that we're meant to be together. Maybe it wasn't the right time when we were in highschool and maybe it isn't the right time right now. But at some point, Sasuke, I do believe we can truly love each other with no obstacles in the way."

Sasuke sighed and slightly shook his head. "Karin...I-"

"No, you will listen to me." Karin interrupted and glared at him with her teary eyes. "I'm going to give you a week. If you aren't back together with her after a week, you have to come back to me. If she doesn't accept you back...come back to me, and I promise, I won't let you hurt anymore."

Sasuke stood there, speechless. She was giving him a chance. And if he doesn't take this chance to chase after Sakura, he might as well just agree to be with Karin right now.

"Sasuke, please don't make me wait for an answer anymore. Will you try to be with her again or will you come to me?"

Sasuke looked down at the ground and stayed quiet for a while.

"...fine. If I'm not with her by this week...if she truly doesn't want me in her life anymore...I'll come back to you. And I also promise that if I do end up coming back to you...I'll love you wholeheartedly this time. I won't be a coward, anymore."

Karin smiled faintly at his statement. "Then, I won't bother you until the end of this week." She kept her eyes locked on his for a few moments before turning around and exiting his office.

Sasuke sighed and put his hands in his pocket, leaning back against his desk. How in the world was he supposed to get back together with Sakura in only a week? He can't just bluntly ask her if she wants to date again, and he certainly wasn't just gonna start flirting or start pursuing her out of the blue. He didn't even know how to approach the situation.

* * *

><p>After work, Sasuke headed over to Neji's place.<p>

"So what's up?" Neji set down two glasses of wine on the coffee table before sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Karin asked me to give her an answer today." Sasuke sighed.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "So? I thought you made it very clear that you were going to date her. Why is your expression like that?"

"...because she gave me a week to get back with Sakura."

A moment of silence passed by. Neji blinked a couple of times and then look at him, utterly confused."So...I don't get where you're going with this..."

"I told her that i made the wrong choice...that I should've never let Sakura go. Karin gave me a week to get back with Sakura. If I don't, then that would mean my final decision is to be with Karin. The thing is...I love Sakura...and I have never stopped loving her. I want to be with Sakura again, but I just can't bluntly ask her to be with me again after I hurt her like that."

Neji stared at him like he was the stupidest person on earth. "Then just straight up tell Sakura that you still love her. Sincerely apologize to her and tell her that you made a mistake. I'm pretty sure she'll give you another chance because of all that time you stayed with her even though she still loved Naruto. If you just tell her the truth-,"

"Neji, she doesn't even love me back. How the hell am I supposed to go say all those things to her when it won't even mean anything?" Sasuke interrupted.

"She loves you." Neji simply stated and then rolled his eyes when Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"What the hell do you know? You weren't the one dating her." Sasuke was getting irritated and grabbed the glass of wine, drinking it down to the last drop.

"Look, if she didn't have feelings for you, then why would she be hurt when you mentioned Karin? Why would she get that mad? Why do you think she broke up with you? It was because she cared about your happiness, and if being with Karin made you happy, she would gladly let you go. Yes, you've hurt her, but because she's hurt you ten times more, she was willing to give you up so that you wouldn't feel all the pain anymore."

"If she really did have feelings for me, why the hell didn't she just tell me? If she really did feel the same, why is she so goddamn happy now that I'm not even with her anymore?"

"...Sasuke...why don't you just talk to her?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I want to. I really do. But what if-,"

"Stop having doubts and just _talk to her._"

Sasuke stayed quiet and averted his eyes down to the floor. He was just scared. He was going to look pathetic and desperate in front of her, but Neji was right. No matter how awkward or blunt the situation was going to be, he knew he had to confront her.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Ino glared at Sakura.<p>

"Sorry! I just got off from work and traffic was bad." Sakura apologized before sitting down across from Ino."Did you order yet?"

Ino nodded and pushed a cup of coffee towards her. "Got your favorite, caramel frap."

"Thanks." Sakura took a sip from it.

"So what's up lately? You've been so busy with work. Tenten and Hinata miss you...shoot, I was surprised you even had time to hangout with me today."

Sakura made a small smile and slightly bowed her head to apologize. "Sorry...since I got promoted, I have to do a bunch of managing stuff now. Oh, but guess what? They might be sending me to France for a business trip. I'll be doing a collaboration with a famous artist to boost our company's image and commercial line! Should I take the offer?"

Ino just looked at her in disbelief. "Well, _duh_! Why would you miss out on a company-paid trip to go to France? I wish my work place did that. But hey, can you bring someone along with you?" She grinned eagerly.

Sakura laughed at Ino's expression. "I can bring one person, but they would have to be able to be on leave for while."

"Why? How long is the trip?"

"Well, it might take a while to plan and get everything sorted, so they're sending me for 3 years..." Sakura replied quietly, waiting for Ino's response.

Ino's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Three years? Three years?! What the hell? What kind of company sends their workers on a business trip for three years?"

"Well, I've had coworkers go to Taiwan for like 5 years-,"

"No. No way. If it's three whole years, turn down the offer. Sakura, you just barely opened up to us after your grieving and now, you want to leave? What if I don't even live here anymore after you come back? What if we're not even gonna be friends anymore? Seriously, you can't go." Ino crossed her arms defiantly.

"I know, but this can even get me promoted up even higher. I can probably become like an assistant CEO if I take this offer."

"Hands down, my answer is no. I'm pretty sure the other girls wouldn't want you to leave. Think about Neji! He'd be so sad! He's like your best guyfriend! And Sasuke! he would..." Ino trailed off and immediately stopped talking. None of them have mentioned Sakura and Sasuke's relationship ever since they broke up.

Sakura sighed. "It's ok, Ino. I don't know why you guys always avoid talking about him."

"...well, I mean...he really chose Karin over you. And we all thought he loved you-,"

"He did. No doubt, he gave me a love that I can never return. Not even now, when I finally realize my own feelings. I just can't ever repay him for staying with me even when I was so cold towards him. But he can't be the reason why I shouldn't go. There would be no purpose to stay here for him. We're strangers now, Ino."

Ino stayed quiet for a while. "...but, why don't you just tell him?"

Sakura shook her head. "He's with Karin." She simply stated and took another sip of her coffee.

Ino didn't say anything more. She felt so bad for them. If Karin hadn't come at such a right time, then they would probably still be together. But she couldn't blame Karin either. She knew Karin and Sasuke were each other's first loves, and that was a hard thing to forget.

They both nearly jumped when Sakura's phone broke the silence. Sakura checked her phone and her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw who the text was from.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's wrong? Who texted?" Ino asked.

Sakura opened the text message. "...Sasuke..." She stopped and then glanced up at Ino.

"...he wants to talk to me tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what will be brought up between them during this "talk"? <strong>

**Stay tuned for the chapter! And sorry for not updating! I just started college, so I've been busy. **

**Anyways, read, enjoy, and review :) I'm a better writer with your comments and criticism! **


	10. This Is Where We End?

**This Is Where We End?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was tapping his foot anxiously. What the hell was he even supposed to say first? And now that he thought about it, he needed way more time than just a week. A week was too fast. There was no way that Sakura would agree to get back with him that quick. And it would feel kinda weird if they were to get back together in such a short amount of time. He sighed and constantly glanced back at the door to see if she came in yet.<p>

They had agreed to meet at a small coffee shop near Sakura's work place. Sasuke looked at his watch and noticed it was already time that Sakura got off work. 'She should be-,'

He was quickly torn out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and he took a deep breath when she walked into the cafe. She looked around for a bit then stopped when her gaze met his.

Sakura averted her eyes down and then walked over to him. "Sorry, did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here." Sasuke lied. "...um, did you want to order something to drink?"

Sakura just shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

A brief silence filled the atmosphere and neither of them dared to look at each other. Sakura cleared her throat softly and she hesitantly spoke first. "So, um...why did you want to meet?"

"Ah, I just wanted to see how you're doing." He answered quickly. He hated this. He hated this awkward tension between them. He used to be comfortable around her but now it felt so strange. Maybe it was because they haven't spoken for a while, or maybe it was just unfamiliar to transition from seeing her everyday, to not even seeing her at all.

"I'm doing good." Sakura murmured bluntly. This wasn't what she expected. Why was he asking her these useless questions? He could've just called her or something...but then again, that probably would've ended on an awkward note, too.

"How's work? I heard you got promoted." Sasuke was trying to get a conversation going. He didn't know how he would go to the topic of their relationship, though. 'Why is this so hard..?' He thought as he waited for her response.

"I did." Sakura nodded. "I was actually offered an all paid-expense business trip to France. It's a really a good opportunity for me."

Sasuke made a faint smile at her. "That's good. Why France? What did your company want you to do?"

"They're sending me to do a collaboration with a famous artist for our company's image and commercial line. It's gonna take a lot of work to plan the design and commercial ideas, so I'll be there for a while."

"Ah, that sounds really amazing. How many weeks?"

Sakura hesitated to tell him. But, it wouldn't really matter to him, right? In three years time, if she came back, she didn't even know if she'll ever see him again. That thought made her heart ache. Well, it wouldn't be no good to lie to him about it, either.

"I'll actually be gone for three years."

Sasuke's expression dropped. He didn't expect _that_ at all. _Three years?! _That was way too long! "When will you be leaving?"

Sakura stayed quiet, hesitant to answer that, too. "Um...they need an answer by this week. So if I accept, then I'll probably be gone by this Sunday..."

Sasuke sat, speechless. Wow, life really has its twists and turns, huh. He had a week to get her back, and at the same time, she was going to leave to go across the world.

"...Sasuke?" She called his name quietly when he didn't say anything.

"...don't go."

Sakura's eyes widened at that statement. "What?"

"Don't go." Sasuke repeated. "Three years? It may a good opportunity, but you'll be gone, and so many things can change in three years. What about Neji and Ino? What about all our friends? What if you never even see any of us again?" He didn't want her to go. Three years of not seeing her, that was too much. He couldn't do that. If she really was going to go, he would probably do everything he can to go with her.

"I'll just keep contact with you guys. We've stayed friends for more than 5 years, I'm pretty sure we'll all be fine. It's just a business trip, it's not like I'm permanently moving." Sakura shrugged.

"But we'll miss you like crazy."

Sakura smiled. "And I'll probably miss you guys, too. But it's my job, and I'm kinda enjoying life right now, so there's no logical reason why I shouldn't go."

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. How was he supposed to convince her to stay? If she was going to leave, how was he supposed to ask her to stay and be with him again? She was _enjoying life_. That meant she was completely fine not being with him.

"So, even if I asked you to stay, for me...you wouldn't?" He asked quietly.

Sakura was a bit taken back by that and narrowed her eyes. "Why would I stay for you?"

Ouch. That hurt. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "Right. Why would you?" He felt stupid. She obviously didn't have feelings for him. She let him go because she didn't want to hurt him anymore...meaning, she was just with him because she felt sorry for him. "Well, whatever you choose, I hope you'll be happy and successful." He faked a smile at her.

Sakura knew it was fake. She always knew when he faked his smiles. He always did that whenever he was with her when she mentioned Naruto. But, why would he be faking a smile if he was sincerely happy for her? "...are you dating Karin, now?" She suddenly asked.

Sasuke was surprised she brought that up. "Uh, not yet."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It's been almost 2 months since we've broken up. You should be with her already." Wow, she was amazed herself that she brought that up like it was nothing.

Sasuke didn't know she could do that. She talked about their relationship with such ease like it had no impact on her. It kinda...irritated him. "Just because we broke up, you expected me to date her immediately?"

"That was the reason why we broke up anyways, right? You were going to be with her, and you were going to be happy. That was why I let you go. So that's why I'm just a bit confused as to why you aren't even dating her yet." Sakura was scared she was coming off a bit too bluntly, but everything she said was true. She wanted to know why he wasn't with Karin yet. Karin was his first love, after all. He shouldn't be waiting this long.

Sasuke almost scoffed in disbelief at the way she said that to him. "I don't get why you let me go easily. I know you never felt anything for me, but just because I brought up something that I was having a hard time with, you broke up with me."

"I didn't_ feel_ anything for you? I wanted you to be happy. You even said it yourself, that you would leave me if I told you so. You wouldn't have any objections to it, so why are you so worked up now? Wasn't that enough proof that I at least cared about you? I didn't want to hurt you-,"

"You _always_ hurt me! Breaking up with me? That was your way of _easing my pain_? You were the most important person to me-, "

"I obviously wasn't, if you even had thoughts of going back to Karin! I saw the way you looked at her!"

"Then why didn't you ever see the way I looked at _you_?!"

"I did! But you gave _her_ the same look you always give _me_, so that obviously meant I wasn't even that important-,"

"She was my _first love_, Sakura! What if you saw Naruto, again? I'm pretty sure you'd leave me in a heartbeat to be with him!"

Sakura flinched at that comment. She stayed quiet for a few moments because she knew if she yelled at him, the argument would just keep building. She finally glared up at Sasuke and slightly shook her head.

"...I wouldn't leave you for him."

She simply stated and then stood up. Before Sasuke could say anything, she quickly grabbed her purse, turned around, and walked out of the cafe.

Sasuke was a bit dumbfounded by her response. She...really wouldn't leave him for Naruto? Even if she saw Naruto, again?

But then, wouldn't that mean she would be choosing him over Naruto?

Sasuke's eyes widened. No way. Without any further thoughts, he got up and ran out the cafe after her. His eyes searched frantically in the parking lot to see if she was still there. He finally spotted her opening her car door.

Sasuke quickly ran to her and Sakura gasped in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her arm before she got in the car.

"What are you-,"

"You would stay with me?" Sasuke asked her anxiously.

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't know if she should even answer that.

"If you were to see him again, and you had to choose between us, who would you choose?"

"If it was between me and Karin, who would you choose?" She asked, instead.

Sasuke's grip on her arm loosened and he gazed at her intently, as if he was in deep thought.

"You."

Sakura looked up at him and their eyes met. She was just so confused right now. If he chose her over Karin, why did he even mention getting back together with Karin in the first place? She gently pried his fingers off her arm and took a step back from him. "...I'm going to go to France. I think it's better if we just don't start anything, Sasuke. Go and be with Karin, and be happy."

He didn't stop her as she got in her car and drove away. He knew that when she made a decision, there was no way of changing her mind. He realized that she never even answered him.

Was this it? She was going to leave just like that? She was going to be gone for three years and this was how they were going to end things?

He didn't want to be with Karin. He knew that even if he promised Karin that he'll love her wholeheartedly, Sakura would always be there in the back of his mind. And he knew that if Sakura returned after three years, and they happen to bump into each other again, he would probably fall for her all over again.

'But I can't just let her go like this. We can't just end like this.' After all that he's done for her and after all that time they've been together, it just didn't feel right to let each other go like this.

She's enjoying life right now. She's happy. She probably doesn't even need him in her life, but something was just missing. He just felt like he _had_ to be with her.

If she really was going to leave for France, he was going to go with her. He'd rather drop everything and be with her, than to be with Karin and risk the possibility of never seeing Sakura again.

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home, she sighed in frustration and threw her keys and purse on the couch.<p>

What the hell was he doing?

He asks to meet with her, gets her all flustered and angry, and then tells her that he would rather choose her over Karin? That doesn't even make sense. 'All the more reason why I should just get away from this place.'

The more Sakura thought about going to France, the better it sounded. She would miss Neji and her friends, but she would be doing something she loved, and she would be away from Sasuke.

She would be away from all the heartache and guilt that came whenever she saw him.

Without even hesitating, she got her phone out and called her company.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Sakura Haruno. I've decided to take the offer to go to France as a representative for our company."

_"Oh! That's great! We've been waiting to hear from you. You'll be departing on Sunday afternoon, then. Come by on Friday to get the information that you need for your travel and we'll also tell you everything you need to do. Don't worry too much, because we'll be calling and setting up meetings very often to update you on what we're working on over here so that you'll know exactly what to do over there. We'll also provide hotel services and transportation services for you over there, so all you need to do is focus on the job. We'll have everything else taken care of."_

"Thank you so much. I'll see the CEO on Friday to collect what I need, then." Sakura replied before ending the call.

She plopped down on the couch and scrolled down her contacts. She stopped when she reached Sasuke's name. She honestly felt bad for just leaving like that...if they don't see each other again after today, then that would mean they didn't end on a very good note. She didn't want that. But the way she left today, it would be weird to just call him again to casually meet up.

It would be easier to not say goodbye, anyways. If she saw him again, it's gonna be hard to not think about him when she's in France.

And besides, she loved her life right now. She was past her grieving for Naruto, she finally opened up to her friends, she was doing great at work, and everything seemed so stress-free. She was still in love with him, but she knew they couldn't go back to what they were before. There was going to be too much guilt for all the misunderstandings and heartbreaks that happened between them.

Her eyes saddened as she kept her gaze on his name in her phone. "I'll miss you, Sasuke...but we're probably just not meant to be. It's better this way."

Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly clicked on his name and then deleted his number.

"We can both be happy. You'll be with Karin, and she'll give you everything that I never did. I'll be in France, I'll try to forget you, and I'll meet someone new...and I'll start over."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Read, review, and enjoy. **


	11. Lost in Between

**Lost in Between**

* * *

><p>Almost two days already passed since Sakura and Sasuke had that argument.<p>

And...it was weird seeing Karin at work. Whenever Sasuke walked passed her or whenever they see each other, he just couldn't help but think about how Sakura was going to leave for France.

He was sitting in his office and was just staring blankly into space in deep thought. He was really going to leave all this behind if he followed her. He was going to leave his friends, his house, his family, his job, and it was going to be all for her. And the thing is, he wasn't sure that he'll get her back even if he followed her overseas.

Honestly, he knew he would feel stupid if he went with her for nothing. It was a great risk to take. It was between her or everything that he's worked for up till now.

It was between losing her, or losing the life he already had.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. He couldn't think of anything that would make her want to stay. She won't stay for him and she won't even stay for her friends.

"Damn it, Sakura..." He asked himself over and over again why he even loved her this much. She never gave him anything back, she never loved him, and she didn't really need him in her life.

But everytime he would try to reason with himself to forget her, he would remember the small moments that they had. He remembered how she told him she didn't want him to leave her...he remembered when she had given him a kiss on the cheek for the very first time, and he remembered how long she had stayed with him despite her feelings for her dead husband.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Now that he thought about it, if he had never even brought up Karin, he wondered if Sakura would've still continued to date him. If he had never mentioned Karin...how much longer would they have lasted?

He looked over at the calendar on the wall and his heart grew heavy when he realized it was already Friday. That meant he had barely two days to decide on what to do.

His eyes roamed around his office and then he closed his eyes, thinking about everything else he had in his life right now. Did he love her enough to really do this? Was he really going to risk everything to be with her?

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath. Everything that filled his mind right now...was her. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes, her long and beautiful hair, her rare and radiant smile...even the simple mention of her name...it made him feel so complete.

He opened his eyes and finally came to a conclusion. He was going to fight for her till the end. No matter what will happen, at least he knew that he tried everything he could've to be with her. And if in the end, she truly didn't want to be with him, and she truly didn't want him in her life anymore...he'll let her go.

* * *

><p>Sakura had just finished getting all the information about her trip from her CEO. She looked at the brochure in her hands and smiled. 'This is so exciting! I get to really go to France and I get to even work with a famous artist!'<p>

She walked over happily to her own office and organized everything she needed for the trip. Her eyes glanced over at the cherry blossom still floating in the water jar and her smile slowly disappeared.

How long would it take for her to forget him? In the three years that she was going to be gone, she wondered if she was ever going to see him again. And if she did...would she fall for him, again?

She decided to just leave without saying goodbye to him, anyways. In fact, she wasn't going to say goodbye to anyone. She was going to write letters to Neji and the others so it would be a whole lot easier to just go. She knew if they said their goodbyes at the airport, her heart would hurt so much and she would miss everyone too much to even step on the plane. Three years was a long time...but this was something she really wanted to do.

Now that she thought about it, their breakup was something that made her a better person. As much as she missed him and as much as she loved him, she was kinda glad that they broke up.

"Well, I guess everything happens for a reason..." She sighed and continued packing her things.

* * *

><p>After work, Sasuke gathered his paperwork and locked his office. As he finished and turned around, he was taken by surprise when he saw Karin standing there, waiting for him.<p>

"Hey, Sasuke." She greeted him with a faint smile.

"...I thought you weren't going talk to me until the week ends."

"I know, don't worry. I won't bring that topic up. I just..." She paused and let out a small sigh. "...I just miss you. Seeing you here at work, but not being able to talk to you or even hug you, it's driving me crazy."

"Karin, we're not even dating yet-,"

"Go out with me tonight." She abruptly interrupted him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just as friends, as co-workers. Go out with me to dinner. I'll pay."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment, pondering what to do. He averted his gaze down to his paperwork and sighed. "I still have a lot if work to do. Maybe next time."

"The thing is, I don't know if there will be a next time."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"If she doesn't want you anymore, it'll be fine. We'll be together. But if she really takes you back, I don't want to stick around to see it. I'll quit this job and convince Suigetsu to move back from where we came. Technically, this might be our last dinner together, ever. I don't know if I'll ever see you again if you win her back."

Sasuke honestly felt bad. He could see how much she was willing to give up to be with him, but here he was, putting in all his efforts to be with Sakura again. He just couldn't help it...he couldn't voluntarily choose who he had feelings for. He wished his love for Karin was as strong as it was back when they were younger, but now, Sakura was the only woman he could ever imagine his future with.

"...fine. Let's go, then."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Karin chose to go to Ichiraku. That place held many memories for them both. They would always hangout there after school and it was their favorite restaurant.<p>

"I haven't been here in so long. Everything still looks the same." Karin smiled nostalgically.

"...yea." Actually, it's been a while since Sasuke's been there, too. Memories flooded back into his mind and a smile also appeared on his face. The times they spent together back then were good. Undeniably, Karin was truly the best friend he had and he probably won't ever regret the fact that she was his first love. She was an amazing woman and if he was to go back to the past, he wouldn't mind falling in love with her all over again.

"Remember that one time we came here after school and you totally spilled water all over your pants? It really looked like you peed in your pants!" Karin laughed.

Sasuke laughed along. "Yea, I remember. And you didn't help me clean up! You just laughed out loud and made me even more embarrassed."

"It was just too funny! Your face expression was priceless!"

Sasuke gazed at her laughing face and Sakura's smile suddenly came into his mine. Wow. He couldn't even reminisce about the old days with Karin without thinking about Sakura.

Karin eventually stopped laughing and her expression slowly died down. He wasn't even paying attention to her. She let out a small sigh and took a careful look at him. He had the same mysterious eyes she fell in love with and he still held the same cool composure. The way he smiled and laughed with her was still the same and how he talked with her was no different. But...he didn't look at her like he used to. He didn't look at her with undivided attention and affection like he used to. And as much as she wanted him to be the way he was in the past, she knew he changed too much to give her his love.

Even if they were together again, she knew with no doubt, he was always going to have Sakura someplace in his heart and mind. The way he spoke about her like she was his world was something that Karin could never compare to. He never talked about and defended a girl like how he did with Sakura.

'...even if that's true...even though I know he probably can't let her go, I still want this. I want to be with him, and if I get to be with him, nothing else matters.' She thought and slowly reached towards him.

Sasuke nearly flinched at her gentle touch. Karin placed her hand over his and held it firmly, but in a blink of an eye, he pulled away from her.

"We're here as friends. It'd be better if you don't do those kinds of things in public with me when we haven't established a relationship yet."

Karin was hurt by how bluntly he said that, but she smiled at him anyways. "I know, sorry. I won't touch you, then."

"...about Suigetsu." Sasuke suddenly mentioned.

"What about him?"

"You've been with him for a year, and you told me that you really do have strong feelings for him. So in the end, if you end up leaving him for me, won't you feel even a little guilty for doing that to him?"

Karin looked down at the table and leaned back in her chair. "...I do love him. And I did consider spending my life with him. But when I compare him to you, he isn't half the man you are. Sure, he loves me, and he cares for me and he treats me like I'm the love of his life, but...he just isn't you. He wasn't the best friend who I stuck with, through thick and thin for four years. He wasn't the man that captivated me with just one look. He wasn't the guy who was there for me through all the trials I had to go through in highschool. He wasn't the one who I spent hours and hours with and never got tired of it. He isn't the guy that I can just listen to, and immediately feel like I'm safe and secured. He just isn't you, Sasuke." She paused for a moment and looked down sadly. "...so yes. I'll feel guilty. And I will never forgive myself for hurting such a good man like him. But if I can be with you...I can tolerate every consequence and emotion I have to go through. I'm prepared to deal with whatever heads my way."

Sasuke just gazed at her sorrowfully because didn't know what to say to that. Whatever happens in the end, someone will end up getting hurt. He didn't want to let go of Sakura, but he didn't want to hurt Karin, either. And he definitely didn't want to bring any hardships to Suigetsu. How did things turn out this way? In a blink of an eye, all their lives were intertwined and everything was just so complicated. How much he loved Sakura, that was probably how much Karin loved him.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to her side of the table. Karin was taken by surprise when he took her hand and gently pulled her up. Without saying anything, he dragged her with him out of the restaurant.

When they reached to where their cars were parked, Sasuke stopped. He turned around to face her and she just looked at him with a confused expression on.

Out of the blue, he suddenly pulled her closer and embraced her tightly.

Karin blushed and stood frozen. What was he doing? Her heart was pounding like crazy.

"You are, and will forever be, my best friend. No matter what happens, whether we end up together or not by the end of this week, I'm letting you know that I do not regret loving you. You were all I wanted at some point in my life so I won't forget the fact that you were my first love."

Karin's eyes saddened and she hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder. She didn't want to cry right now, and especially not in front of him.

"This is goodbye, then?" She asked quietly. She felt Sasuke nod his head.

"If I don't call you by the end of this week, Karin...then yes, this our goodbye." Sasuke closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. He was going to miss her and no matter what, he was going to cherish the memories they had together.

Karin hoped to God that Sakura would reject him. Being in his arms like this , she couldn't think of anything that felt better. And if this really was their goodbye, she wished time would just stop so that she could spend more time just staying like this. 'Sakura doesn't even love him...she doesn't see how great he is. So please, just reject him and let him come to me...' She thought and her hands clenched his shirt, not wanting to let go yet.

...just then, they both heard a loud thump.

Sasuke quickly pulled away from Karin and looked around to see what made the noise. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar figure standing there, staring back at him.

"...S...Sakura..."

Sakura averted her eyes and lightly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I just accidentally dropped my wallet." She bent down and picked up the small pink wallet on the ground before turning around to go.

Sasuke realized it was the wallet he had bought her for their 3 month anniversary of dating. She never carried it with her and it was always just sitting in the corner of the kitchen counter in her apartment...why did she still have it even though they broke up already?

As Sakura quickly walked away, Sasuke took a step to go after her, but Karin held him firmly.

"Don't go!" Karin kept her embrace on him.

"Karin..." Sasuke sighed as he looked back and forth from her to Sakura, who was almost gone from sight.

"Don't go after her. Please, if this is our goodbye, just stay with me a little longer..." Karin's voice was starting to quiver.

Sasuke froze then let out another sigh before holding her again. He's never made her cry before, and he didn't want to leave her like this. He'll just have to try harder to get Sakura back now...he knew she probably assumed he and Karin were dating now because she saw them like this.

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home, she slammed her door shut and slid down to the floor. She sighed heavily and tried to calm herself down...she didn't want to get worked up about what she just saw.<p>

"Well, of course, they should be together now..."

Sakura looked down at the pink wallet in her hands and her eyes saddened. She wanted him to be happy, but seeing them together was too painful. All the more reason why she was glad to be leaving soon. She didn't want to see him with Karin.

She closed her eyes tightly when the image suddenly flashed into her mind. She let out quiet whimper and and held her hand to her heart. It hurt. It hurt so much...like that feeling she had when she saw Naruto's dead, blood-covered body at the hospital. That excruciating feeling of utter loss and heartbreak...it was happening all over again.

"Two more days...two more days, then I get to leave all this behind." She whispered as she dropped the wallet down beside her knees.

Tears blurred her vision...but they never fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon. <strong>

**Review :)**


	12. Almost Is Never Enough

**Almost Is Never Enough**

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up the next morning...feeling like shit.<p>

In an instant, everything that happened yesterday night flooded through his mind and he groaned in frustration. Now that Sakura was probably convinced that he and Karin were together already, how was he going to explain it to her?

He looked at the calendar on his wall and sighed...she was leaving tomorrow at noon.

It scared him so much because he knew everything was going to go by in a blink of an eye.

Sasuke got up from his bed and walked slowly over to the bathroom to get ready. He stared at himself in the mirror and glared at his reflection. _What a coward. _He looked weak, and pathetic...and utterly _stupid_.

He was going to either lose his best friend or lose the love of his life, and he knew he couldn't keep both. He felt so stupid for not being able choose earlier and it was really his fault that all this happened.

That shocked expression that Sakura had on when she saw them stayed glued in his mind. Why did she look like that? Was she actually..._hurt_ by all this, too? The reason why she keeps pushing him away and why she keeps telling him to be happy...was it all just an act?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked down at the sink.

'I need to talk to her. I need to know her true feelings for me.'

* * *

><p>Sakura ended up falling asleep at Ino's place. She didn't want to spend her last two nights in her apartment where memories of Sasuke would be haunting her every single moment.<p>

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Ino greeted loudly from the kitchen.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open and immediately smelled the aroma of eggs, sausages, and pancakes. "...cooking already...?"

"Well, yea. It's already 9AM." Ino replied as she finished scrambling the eggs. "Hurry, go wash up and come eat. Let's hangout today. I wanna go shopping!"

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "Actually, let's go to Neji's. I wanna hangout with everyone."

"Hm? Well, sure, I'm fine with that, too." Ino shrugged as she set down the plates on the table.

Sakura sat up and yawned softly. She sighed and looked down at the floor. She still wasn't going to tell them she was leaving, but she figured she might as well spend her last day with them before she leaves.

Three years. Alot could change in just a couple of months...she wondered what three years would be like for everyone when she was gone.

'Neji and Tenten would most likely be married by then...' Sakura thought to herself and smiled.

She was definitely going to keep in contact with everyone, but she wasn't so sure about Sasuke. Would he and Karin still be together by then? Would they even be living here anymore?

'Well...that's none of my concern anymore, I guess...' Sakura quickly pushed aside her thoughts about them and got up to get ready.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to Neji's house, pretty much everyone was already there.<p>

"Hey guys," Neji greeted as he let them in.

"Whoa, it's like noon, and you guys are already drinking?" Ino laughed and shook her head at the bottles of alcohol on the table.

"I didn't have any water left so I just gave them those." Neji shrugged.

"Well don't exclude us!" Sakura walked over and grabbed one, popping the top off. "It's the weekend, we can do whatever. Dance party?" Her eyes glanced over to the big speakers and radio by Neji's TV.

"I'm on it!" Tenten ran over to turn it on.

Sakura suddenly stopped her. "Wait, wait...actually, can we just go hangout at a club or something?"

Everyone nearly gaped at her. Sakura of all people, wanted to go clubbing?

"Um, you hate parties and places like that though..." Neji muttered.

"That's the old me. I don't mind anymore, really." Sakura shrugged.

Everyone glanced at each other and slowly...they grinned and started to smile happily. "Well then, what are we waiting for?! We haven't gone in such a long time!" Lee shot his fist up and ran out the door first.

They all grabbed their things and also headed out the door.

Sakura looked at Neji and reached over to grab his sleeve. "Um...is Sasuke and Karin coming...?" she asked hesitantly.

Neji checked his phone and shrugged. "Well, Karin texted me that she had some stuff to do so she won't make it. Sasuke didn't reply yet, but I'll just text him to let him know which place we'll be at in case he wants to join us."

"Oh, ok then. Thanks." Sakura replied before going outside.

Neji raised an eyebrow. She was...different. The Sakura he always knew, even when Naruto was still alive, didn't like parties. Frankly, she hated to go to the bar and she hated clubbing because she just wasn't comfortable in that type of setting.

The fact that she brought up Sasuke and Karin was weird, too. He didn't get it. They broke up...but yet, they always ask about one another, as if they still had lingering feelings for each other.

Neji glanced down at his phone when it suddenly vibrated. It was a text from Sasuke. "Will Sakura be there?"

Neji sighed. This was exactly what he was talking about. "Geez...why don't they just talk it out and get back with each other already."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at the bar while everyone else went to dance. She stared at her friends' happy faces and then let out a small sigh.<p>

"Right. It's not like I'm permanently moving." Three years is a long time, but she knew their bond wasn't going to break easily just because of the distance.

Her eyes met with Neji's as he twirled Tenten to Lee, then quickly walked through the crowd to her. "You ok? You were the one who wanted to come, but you're not dancing."

Sakura made a faint smile. "I'll come in a bit. I'm just getting used to the atmosphere."

Neji sat down next to her and then ordered two shots. "Wanna drink? You haven't had one since Naruto's passing."

"...yea, I guess." Sakura shrugged and gulped down the small amount of alcohol set in front of her.

Neji knew something was up. It seemed like she was turning back to her depressed stage. "Sakura, we've been friends for a very long time. Despite the fact that we went to different highschools and even different colleges, we managed to stay like this. I know you, and I've seen you through your ups and downs. So you gotta tell me what's been going on in your mind. I really, really don't want you to be going through anything by yourself...whether it's about Sasuke, work, or if it's even us, let me know what's been troubling you."

Sakura stayed quiet, and simply took a another shot. She circled her finger around the top of the small glass cup and frowned.

"...I saw Sasuke and Karin hugging last night." She finally answered. "I dropped by Ichiraku to pick up my dinner that I ordered. I saw them together and in shock, I accidentally dropped my wallet." Sakura sighed and buried her face into the palms of her hand. "They saw me and I just got out of there as quickly as I could. As much as I tell myself that Sasuke will be happier with her and despite the fact that I know I should not be concerning myself with them..."

Sakura paused and Neji knew by the slight quiver in her voice that she was trying to hold back whatever emotions she was feeling right now.

"...despite all that...I still love him."

Neji was a bit taken by surprise by her sudden confession. It was just weird that after all this time of stringing Sasuke along by her side and repeatedly rejecting and hurting him, she finally confessed that she loved him back. "...why don't you just tell him-,"

"I can't." Sakura interrupted and wiped away the tears that were blurring her vision. "And I won't. I don't want to confuse him like that. Especially since he's working it out with Karin right now. I don't want to be someone who's going to break them apart just because I realized my feelings too late. She was his first love. Even if he loves me so much to the point where he would willingly stay with me despite my selfishness and grieving, I could never compare to what she was to him."

Neji narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, but he quickly shut his mouth and stayed quiet. She couldn't compare to Karin? Was that really what she thought? He's seen the way Sasuke and Karin looked at each other during highschool. He's seen the way Sasuke treated Karin and how undeniably, she was once his most important person.

But now? It wasn't like that anymore. Something was different when Sasuke met Sakura. Sasuke completely stopped playing with other girls. He seemed more focus on his priorities in life, and Neji has never seen Sasuke stay by someone's side as long as he did with Sakura. Normally, if a girl was not interested in Sasuke, he wouldn't really care. But with Sakura, no matter how long she was still stuck in her grieving for Naruto, Sasuke still loved and cherished her. 'If only Karin didn't come at such a time like this...I think Sasuke and Sakura would have both been happy by now.'

* * *

><p>Sasuke hoped he wasn't too late.<p>

He entered the place and looked through the crowd to see if he could spot any of his friends. Something pink caught his eye, and he immediately knew there was only one person with pink hair.

Sasuke gazed over at the bar, and sure enough, there was Sakura. He noticed she was drinking with Neji and his heart nearly skipped a beat when she smiled.

He pushed through the crowd, and it took him a few moments until he reached them.

"Hey." He patted Neji on the shoulder.

"Ah, you made it." Neji greeted.

"Yea. Didn't have anything else to do at home." Sasuke shrugged before glancing at Sakura. "Hey Sakura..."

"Hi." Sakura said rather abruptly. She was glad she was able to see him, but another side of her wished he never came.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" Sasuke quickly changed the subject because of Sakura's cold response.

"I was, but I just came for a drink." Neji paused before getting up. Sakura was taken by surprise when Neji suddenly pulled her up and slightly pushed her towards Sasuke. "But she hasn't danced once since we've got here and you just came, so why don't you two go dance?" Neji smirked at them.

"I don't dance. And certainly not to this kind of music-,"

"That can be fixed." Neji interruped.

Sakura stood speechless as Neji walked across the dancefloor to the DJ and whispered something into the DJ's ear.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Neji slip some money into the DJ's hand. "What the...did he seriously just do that?"

In an instant, the music changed from its usual upbeat songs to a slower, romantic song. A few people in the crowd groaned and left the dancefloor immediately but others grabbed another person and started slow dancing.

"...ugh...seriously, Neji...?" Sakura glared at Neji, who only gave her another smirk.

Sasuke sighed and then he hesitantly reached out his hand to her. "Might as well?"

Sakura stared at his hand, but she never took it. "...you can go ahead. I don't want to dance." She replied before turning around to sit again.

Sasuke quickly, but gently grasped her arm and pulled her back. "I need to talk to you. Please."

Sakura didn't look back at him and gently pried his hand off of her. "I don't think there's anything we need to talk about."

"Even if you don't have anything to say, I do. So please, just hear me out." Sasuke kept his hand outreached to her, hoping she would take it.

Sakura stayed quiet for a few moments and just stood still. She let out a small sigh and then slowly turned to face him. "Ok, fine..." She placed her hand in his.

Sasuke firmly closed his hand around hers and then they walked together to the dancefloor.

To be honest, Sakura was nervous. She knew how to dance, but she's just never been this close to Sasuke before. Her heart pounded furiously when he suddenly pulled her closer, softly placing his hands on her waist.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, but she never looked up at him.

"...um...what you saw the other day..." Sasuke cleared his throat quietly. "...I just wanted to let you know that we aren't together yet."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Why was he making up excuses? If they really weren't dating yet, then what exactly was the reason why he's waiting so long? "Whether you're together or not, that really doesn't concern me anymore, Sasuke. You keep acting like you have to get my permission to date her." She forced herself to lock her eyes with his and managed to give him a cold glare.

Sasuke was a bit surprised by her cold response but he made a small smile at her. "Right...sorry. I just didn't want us to keep ending things like that. I don't want you to be angry with me, nor do I want to blame you for anything. Would it possible...to still remain as friends, Sakura? Between you and me?"

Sakura didn't answer and just kept her gaze on his eyes. She honestly didn't know. If they stayed friends, she wasn't sure if she would ever get over him. She didn't know if she could tolerate being in contact with him if he was going to be with Karin. She didn't know if her heart could take it.

"...Sakura...?" Sasuke looked at her worriedly when her expression suddenly changed. It went from cold and stoic to almost...sad?

Sakura averted her eyes down then slowly pushed away from him. "I think it's best if we just stay like this. Nothing more."

Sasuke was a bit hurt by that. She honestly didn't want anything to do with him? Sighing, he took a hold of her hand and dragged her outside where it was more quiet.

When they got outside to where they were isolated from the crowd going in and out, Sakura stopped and tried to pull away, but Sasuke kept his grasp on her.

"If this is supposed to not mean anything to you...if you really did breakup with me in order for me to be happy...then it shouldn't bother you if we stayed friends. Unless it hurt you anyway, unless it pains you to see me all the time, then you shouldn't have a problem. So why? Why can't we-,"

"Sasuke, please stop." Sakura was trying her best to keep her feelings bottled down, but everything was rushing through her mind and it felt so overwhelming. She couldn't even bring herself to look up at him.

Sasuke's eyes saddened and he pulled her closer, boldly cupping one side of her face. He raised her head slightly and locked his gaze on her emerald eyes. This was the first time she's ever looked at him with such emotions and this was the first time he so boldly held her this close.

His thumb gently caressed the side of her cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Sakura..." He whispered her name in such a way that it made her heart ache.

In a blink of an eye, she suddenly pulled away from him and took a step back. "I'm telling you this for the last time, Sasuke. Do whatever makes you happy. Be with Karin...and forget me. I don't want to hold you back from being with someone you longed for for so long." She replied bluntly and then turned to walk away.

"Sakura-,"

"Don't." She glared harshly at him. "Just don't."

And with those two words, all Sasuke could do was stand there and watch as she turned her back to him like so many times before.

He didn't get it. Whenever they seemed to have a moment...whenever he felt like she was opening up to him, she just automatically pushed him away. She just didn't understand...the person that he had longed for, for so long, was her. It was always her.

"Well then...I guess it's all or nothing tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter will be coming up soon! <strong>

**Review please! And any ideas are always welcome!**


	13. You Love Me, I Love You

**You Love Me, I Love You**

* * *

><p>After an angry drive home, Sakura was now sitting on her bed, feeling bad that she totally just left her friends.<p>

It was supposed to be an eventful day before she left tomorrow. Why did Sasuke have to come and mess up her feelings again? Everytime she had something good planned out, he had to come along and make her all confused and flustered.

"Ugh, seriously..." She laid down on her bed and checked her phone. She narrowed her eyes when she saw that she had a text message from an unknown number. She quickly opened her messages to see who it was.

_"Meet me at the coffee shop near Sasuke's company. I'll be waiting until you come." _

_-Karin_

Sakura stared at her phone screen, motionless. Why in the world did her life have to involve so much drama even up until the last minute that she'll be leaving? It was frustrating and annoying.

Should she even go? Would meeting with Karin solve anything?

Sakura stayed for few moments more, debating whether she should go or not. "...well. Why not." After all, there was no legit reason why she shouldn't go. It'd be interesting to see what Karin wanted to talk about anyways...although Sakura had a pretty good idea it was going to be about Sasuke.

Sighing, she quickly changed into more suitable clothing and grabbed her keys before going out again.

* * *

><p>Karin tapped her long nails on the table rhythmically. She wondered if Sakura was coming or not.<p>

To be honest, she was jealous. So very, extremely, jealous.

Sakura was beautiful. And Karin knew very well why Sasuke was drawn to her. Sakura was gorgeous, had a tragic past that could make anyone sympathetic towards her, she was mysterious and graceful, and she knew how to hold a man's heart without even trying.

But despite all that, she sure as hell did not deserve Sasuke.

'She doesn't deserve Sasuke...he's such a good guy who loves her so wholeheartedly, but she's still stupid enough to not get over her dead husband.' Karin's thoughts were cut short and she looked up when she heard the door open. Sure enough, Sakura walked in.

Their eyes met and they stayed like that, staring at each other, before Sakura took a step and started walking towards Karin.

Karin forced a smile at her when she finally sat down. "Glad you could make it."

Sakura only nodded. "Why did you want to meet?" She got straight to the point.

Karin's smile immediately disappeared and she slowly raised her cup of coffee to sip on it before she talked.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I want to talk about. Or rather, _who_ I want to talk about."

"So get to it. I have things to do." Sakura replied, rather bluntly.

"I don't think you have any right to give me that kind of attitude." Karin scoffed at her.

"It's your fault for perceiving my statement to be offensive."

"You should watch your tone, _bitch_."

"You should listen to yourself before you start telling me what to do."

"You should shut up before I really do something to you."

"What happened to the cheery, happy 'Sasuke's best friend' personality? You're being really fake right now-,"

"The fake one is you! Stringing along Sasuke, when you don't even give a care in the world about him."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at that statement. "Seriously. I will leave right now if you don't just tell me straight up what you need to tell me."

Karin shot her an icy glare. "Hn, fine. I'll be honest here...I don't know what your intentions are. Tell me why you still stayed with Sasuke even though you had no feelings for him. You were too stupidly caught up with a dead guy that you didn't even realize how much he cared for you. Do you even _have_ a heart? What kind of person does that to another person? He stuck with you through your depressed stage and you couldn't even do as much as telling him straight up that you didn't like him? How can you even live with yourself for destroying such a good man like him? He's helplessly in love with you, and it's such a waste because he could be so happy with someone else right now!" Karin couldn't contain her anger. "You're such a bitch for treating him like shit."

Sakura just stared at her, unfazed by her insults. "...if you wanted to meet with me to just call me names, there was no point in me wasting my time to come here today."

Karin got angrier by the fact that her words didn't even affect Sakura.

"But since I'm here already, I might as well tell you my side of the story." Sakura gazed her with a cold expression. "You don't know what it's like to have someone you love, die right after the moment you promised to live your lives together. You don't know what it's like to see the person you love, drenched in their own blood with broken bones and unrecognizable features all because of a car accident. You don't have any right to judge me as a cold hearted bitch when you don't even know what kind of hell I went through." Sakura clenched her hands into fists.

"I didn't, and I couldn't, have feelings for Sasuke. He was there for me, and I appreciated that, but I couldn't fall in love with him because I was broken and hurt. So yes, I treated him like he was nothing...but I had no intentions of doing that on purpose. He stayed with me by his own free will. I never forced him to be there with me."

Karin was honestly starting to feel bad, but she kept her glare. "Then why the hell didn't you tell him to just leave you? Why would you let him hurt himself like that, being in love with you, while you were still in love with someone else?"

Sakura's expression softened. She stared down at her clenched fists and then took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I was selfish. I never forced him to stay, but I never told him to leave me either. I was comfortable with him next to me. In my grieving, he gave me a kind of comfort that no one else ever did."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "So what are trying to say right now? You treated him like he was nothing, yet, you still liked the fact that he stayed with you? That doesn't even make sense! I bet you were just craving for attention-,"

"Karin." Sakura cut her off bluntly. "I broke up with him, so that you two can be together. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I know I don't deserve him, and I know you can give him the love that he never got from me. Between you and me, no matter how much he claims to love me, you will always be his first love. You will always hold a place in his heart. So I'm simply going to ask you this as a first and last favor..."

Karin waited, expecting to hear something bad...but Sakura's next statement surprised her.

"...please, Karin, I just ask that you hold onto him and live a life of happiness together. He and I will have nothing to do with each other from now on."

Karin didn't expect _that_ at all. She could only sit, speechless, as Sakura grabbed her purse, bid goodbye, and walked out the coffee shop.

She didn't get it. It felt weird.

Even though Sakura just basically handed Sasuke over to her right now...she still felt like Sakura won. She still felt like she just lost Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura ended up driving back to Neji's place. Hopefully they were back already, and hopefully Sasuke wasn't with them.<p>

It hurt to know that they ended like that, but she knew it was for the better. If they ended on bad terms, then when they meet again, there would be no reason to even act like they know each other.

If she had accepted to stay friends with him, she was pretty sure that things would just get complicated.

When she parked by Neji's driveway, she was happy to see that all their cars were parked there, too. And she didn't see Sasuke's car anywhere, so that was a relief.

Sakura got out of the car, walked up to the door, and knocked.

The door opened and Neji stood there with a surprised expression. "There you are, we were wondering where you went."

"Aha, sorry...I just had some stuff I had to take care of because my work called."

"What the heck! Where'd you go? You were the one who suggested that we go clubbing!" Ino crossed her arms.

"Sorry, sorry, work came up," Sakura lied and apologized to them.

"Well, we ended up buying two new movies. Wanna watch? We have nothing else to do and everyone's pretty tired from dancing and drinking all day." Neji nodded his head towards everyone else who were totally buzzed on the couch.

Sakura let out a small laugh. "Sure, why not."

Seeing her friends like this and spending a chill day with them was all she wanted right now. Tomorrow she'll be gone, and she was happy that she at least spent a good amount of time with them all.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight.<p>

Sasuke looked at the clock and he sighed, knowing that in just a few hours, it was going to be his last effort to make up with Sakura or be with Karin.

He had a thousand doubts running through his head and he had been sitting on his couch just staring at the wall for almost a good hour.

Either way, someone was going to be hurt. Either way, he was going to lose one or the other. And he hated that feeling because undeniably, they were the two most important woman in his life right now.

Karin was his first love and his best friend. She knew him like nobody else did, and they went through everything together. She always loved him for who he really was and not for his looks like every other girl did. He knew she would always, always hold a special place in his heart and mind. He was thankful that they met, that they became friends, and he was thankful that he came to love her.

Sakura was the person he loves right now. She was beautiful in every way, and despite her coldness towards him, he knew she had a kind heart and a warm personality. He just didn't get to fully experience a time of happiness with her because of the tragedy that happened right before he met her. He was thankful for the times that she did open up to him...for the times that he got to see a glimpse of her caring side. He would never forget the times she made his heart jump like crazy, and the times that she genuinely cared for him because she knew she couldn't give him love.

They were both someone who he knew he couldn't live without...but, he chose Sakura. Losing his best friend made his heart feel like it's being shattered into pieces over and over again, but he knew it wouldn't compare to the pain of losing someone he loved like he had never loved anyone before.

He turned his attention to the plane ticket next to him.

Yes, _a plane ticket_. To France.

This would be his last chance. And if they really weren't meant to be, then that means he will just have to find a way to move on.

Just then, someone knocked on the door, tearing him away from his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes, wondering who would visit him this late.

He got up from the couch and quickly walked to the door. When he opened the door, his eyes widened in surprise...because Karin was standing there.

"Karin...? What are doing here so late?" He looked at her worriedly when he realized she didn't even have a jacket on and it was freezing outside. He held her arm to pull her inside, but she stayed where she was.

"I just came to tell you something." Karin replied.

"You can tell me inside, it's too cold out here-,"

"It's ok, I'll be quick."

Sasuke noticed the serious look on her face so he sighed and then stepped out so he was facing her. "...ok, then. Why are here so late?"

Karin stared at him and then gave him a sad smile. "I just came to say goodbye."

That statement alone made him scared and nervous. "What are you talking about?"

"That goodbye hug last night should've been our last encounter if Sakura accepts you back. But it wasn't enough for me, so I came to see you one last time."

"Karin, I don't get why you keep saying that-,"

"I've been doing alot of thinking today and I realized that either way, I'll lose you. You're going to be with her again if she takes you back. And even if she doesn't take you back, you'll always love her even if you're with me or anyone else. Even though I keep telling myself that I can endure that pain because I love you so much, I really don't think I can handle it...and I know I deserve better than being with someone who won't love me wholeheartedly. You were right from the start...I shouldn't be doing this to Suigetsu. I shouldn't throw away all those times where he made me feel butterflies in my stomach and I shouldn't throw away the memories we so preciously created together. He isn't you...but then I realized, you're not _him._"

Sasuke saw her eyes lit up and her expression softened.

"You are my best friend, and you are my first love. I don't, and I will never, regret the fact that I fell in love with you. But when I was thinking today...you are not that person I loved anymore. You have grown, and you have changed...so have I. Suigetsu listens to me and he is patient with me despite my temper. He tells me he loves me more than I need him to. He looks at me like I am his world...and here I am, caught up in what I wanted from the past." Karin gazed up at him and then slowly reached up to cup his face.

"I will quit my job and I will tell Suigetsu that I want to move back. We'll be gone by Tuesday morning. I'm going to love and cherish him the way he loves and cherishes me. So as your best friend, I'm going to tell you this last thing. You will go after Sakura, and you will win her back. You will fight every excuse she makes. I met with her today, Sasuke, and she told me to hold onto you and to live a happy life with you. I realized that she cares for you very much if she's willing to let you go for your happiness. So this time, you need to tell her that your happiness...is simply her. I have never seen you love someone so much like you love Sakura...so fight for her, ok?" By now, there were tears blurring her vision.

Sasuke stared at her sorrowfully, and utterly, speechless. He never thought that Karin would say things like that to him and it broke his heart because he knew these were going to be her last words to him.

"...bye, Sasuke. Thank you for being a true friend to me above anything else."

Sasuke's lips quivered and he held her hands, which were still cupping his face. He brought one of her hands to his lips and planted a light kiss on it.

He then wiped away her tears when it finally fell from her eyes. "...you don't have to leave, Karin..." He shook his head at her.

"No, I do, Sasuke. I've already made up my mind. It's only going to hurt us both if I stay."

They stayed like that in silence, staring at each other, knowing that they both will lose each other tonight.

Sasuke's grip on her hands slightly tightened when she started to pull away...he was scared to let her go. Karin smiled sadly at him and continued to pull away.

Sasuke's hand trembled when her hand was no longer in his. He watched silently as she turned around and walked to her car. She didn't look back even once when she got in her car and drove away.

That was it. He lost his best friend, his first love, and the only person in the world who he could connect with on every level. He wanted to tear open his chest and take out his beating heart so that it wouldn't hurt _so damn_ much. He wanted to scream until his throat hurt and he wanted to cry until all the tears ran out. He wanted to do so many things that would relieve him of this heartache and pain...but all he could do was gaze sadly and regretfully at the spot where she was standing...and then he took a deep breath before he said those dreaded words.

"...goodbye, Karin..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep.<em>**

The next morning came too abrupt and _way_ too fast for Sakura. Everything that happened was surreal and it seemed like it flashed by in a blink of an eye. Looking out the airplane window, she tightly gripped her purse and sighed.

*flashback

_She woke up at 8AM and hit the snooze button on her annoying alarm, then sat up in bed, contemplating the unreal fact that she was going to fly half way across the globe in just 3 hours._

_She held her hand to her heart and took a deep breath. She was nervous. She didn't know whether her friends were going to be mad or if they were going to understand why she didn't say goodbye to them._

_Either way, it was too late to say goodbyes now. She'll just call them or something when she lands in France and explain to them. She was sure Ino was going to be pretty pissed._

_Her gaze fell on the water enclosed jar with the cherry blossom floating in it. Slowly, she reached her hand over and gently placed her fingers on the glass jar. She wasn't sure if she should throw it away or keep it...honestly, she probably won't even be able to throw it away if she _wanted_ to. _

_She tore away her attention from it and then grabbed her luggage by her bed. _

_"I guess this is goodbye, Sasuke..." Sakura's eyes saddened. "...I'm sorry that we never had the chance to truly be happy together..."_

*end flashback

As of right now, she was already on the plane, four hours into her flight. Nothing seemed real. Even after the long four hours on the plane already, she still wasn't hit by the fact that she was literally flying over the ocean right now. She glanced down at her watch and saw that she still had an overwhelming 8 hours before she actually reached France.

"Wow...I really left...?" Sakura once again looked out the window. She gazed at the blue sky and the fluffy clouds surrounding the plane, and then down at the calm ocean waters reflecting light from the sun. She averted her attention to her work brochure sticking out of her purse and then anxiety and nervousness suddenly crept up her spine.

"I...I'm going to France for three years..." She breathed out and closed her eyes shut tightly.

'This is what I wanted. I can't back down now that I'm actually already doing it.' Sakura leaned back on her chair, keeping her eyes closed. Slowly, she drifted to sleep and of course, without even meaning to, she ended up dreaming about Sasuke.

* * *

><p>By the time her 12 hours on the plane was up, her back was hurting, her butt felt numb, and her legs felt like there was no blood circulation in them whatsoever.<p>

"Ugh..." Sakura groaned as she dragged her luggage to the seating area. She decided to stand instead since she's been sitting for 12 hours straight. She never knew that doing nothing could be so exhausting.

Her eyes roamed around the place, searching for a person with a sign. She was told there would be someone waiting for her with a big sign and her name written on it. Since it was already almost midnight, there wasn't that much people in the airport, but she still couldn't spot anyone.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eyes, she caught something white. She turned to see what it was and sighed in relief when she saw someone holding a sign with her name on it.

She grabbed her luggage and walked towards the person. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she got closer and closer because somehow...the person looked familiar. It was a guy, but he was wearing dark clothes and a pair of sunglasses so it was hard to distinguish what he really looked like.

Sakura's gaze fell on his hair, and as she got close enough to see his features, her heart nearly dropped. She immediately stopped walking and her eyes slightly widened in disbelief.

The man lowered the sign down and then slowly reached up to remove his glasses. Much to her surprise...the person turned out to be Sasuke.

He made a small smile at her and locked his eyes on hers. "Hey, Sakura..."

Sakura blinked a couple of times to see if he was really there. How could he be here? 'I'm just thinking too much...maybe I'm just seeing things...'

Sasuke's smile disappeared when he saw Sakura avert her gaze down and then slowly turned to walk the other way. He dropped the sign he was holding and walked quickly towards her.

Sakura gasped softly when Sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I know you're confused right now...but please, don't act like you didn't see me."

He was touching her. He was talking to her. He was literally standing right there next to her. He was really there.

"...what are you doing here? How can you possibly even be here?" She glared up at him. She came to forget about him. Why in the hell did he have to find every way to make her frustrated like this?

Sasuke let go of her arm and stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking how he would explain all this to her.

"...I...I called your workplace to convince them to let me do this. They allowed for me to come here and meet you so I scheduled my flight a few hours before yours."

Sakura stared at him, still confused.

"I'm going to say what I need to say to you. After you hear me out, I'll go back, or I won't go back, depending on your answer."

"My answer? Sasuke, I don't have any answers for you. You shouldn't even have any more things to say to me. You shouldn't have followed me here. Please, go back and be happy with Karin-,"

"You don't get to choose my happiness for me, Sakura."

Sakura was surprised at how bluntly he said that.

"You keep telling me to be happy with Karin. You keep telling me that she'll give me more than you ever did. And you keep making these decisions for me because you think it's the best for me...but I'm here to tell you what I truly want."

Sasuke took a deep breath and prepared himself. This was it.

"You broke up with me because you didn't want to hurt me anymore...but I think the truth is, you were the one who was hurt. I stayed with you in your time of grieving, but I still wavered because Karin came back. I'm not going to deny the fact that she was my first love, and I don't regret falling in love with her. She was an important part of my life. And as my best friend...she let me go. Last night, before I flew out here, she came to my place to say goodbye."

Sakura didn't get it. Karin left Sasuke even though Sakura precisely told her to hold onto him. What in the world was happening right now?

"She's my first love, just like Naruto will always be your first love. And I guarantee that no matter who we end up with in the future, we will always remember and have a place in our hearts for them. But right now, at this moment and time in my life... "

Sasuke paused because he was scared to say it. He pushed down his pride and his doubts and figured that if this was his last effort, he sure as hell was not going to hold back any words he wanted to say.

"...the person I love is you. It will always be you. I came here as my last effort to make things right with you. The woman that I'm happy with, the woman that I want to be with, and the woman that I want to have a future with, is you, Sakura."

Sakura's heart was beating like crazy. She was seriously in denial right now. Again, nothing felt real, but she knew it was. He was there in front of her, telling her that he loves her and that he would willingly be together with her again.

Sasuke took a small step back away from her. "It's your turn. You care for me, I know that much. But I don't know if you feel the same way I do or if you even want to be with me. If you're willing to give us another chance...I'm prepared to quit my job and stay here for the next three years with you. We'll go back together once you're done with your work here."

He smiled sadly at her and his expression made her heart ache. "I love you so much...but that's only me. However, if you're truly happy without me in your life, I'll go back and...and I'll try to forget you."

Sakura just stood there speechless. She didn't know what to do. Right here and right now, was she ready to tell him her true feelings? She thought about what he said, and she realized that he was willing to quit his job, leave his home, his family and his friends, for three years to be with her. He was willing to drop everything to be with her...and she couldn't do that to him.

"...Sasuke..." She tried to mask her face so that her emotions wouldn't show, but she was sure she wasn't doing a very good job right now. "...I can't make you drop everything you have at home and risk that just to stay here with me."

Sasuke had prepared himself over and over for that rejection. But of course, preparation doesn't cushion the pain that he really felt when he heard the actual words come out of her mouth.

Sakura looked away and then grabbed her luggage again. "Go back, Sasuke." Her voice was starting to quiver so she didn't say anything more. She felt like crying but she held it in.

Sasuke let out a shaky sigh and clenched his hands into fists. His last effort really wasn't enough. In the end, it was a one sided love like it always was from the beginning. He never had a chance with her. She just didn't love him the way he loved her...and there was nothing he could do about it.

"...then I guess this is goodbye." This time, he turned his back to her. He didn't want to face her like this. He was hurt and angry and he felt like everything didn't even matter right now. He seriously wanted to just run in front of a bus and die or do something, anything that would make this horrible and extremely frustrating feeling nonexistent. He wished there was a switch where he could just turn off all his emotions because right now...there were absolutely no words to explain how empty and burdened his heart felt. He thought that if he said all he needed to say, he would at least feel a little better because he tried all he could.

But no. His heart was being stabbed _over and over_ and it was _shattered and broken_ into a million pieces. He felt tears forming and blurring his vision and he nearly scoffed at how pathetic he must've looked right now. A grown man like him, on the verge of tears...and the thing is, he let them fall anyways. Unlike the time when he managed to keep it all in when he said goodbye to Karin, he couldn't keep it in this time. Not with Sakura. It hurt too much to bottle in all the excruciating emotion pain he was feeling.

"Stay happy, Sakura..." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, getting ready to say his last and final words to her. "...and thank you for letting me know what it was like to truly love someone."

Sakura's feet stayed glued to the floor and she couldn't muster up her voice to say anything back. She could only watch as he walked away from her and at that moment, everything hit her.

All the moments they had, everything he did for her, all those times that he stood by her...it all came flashing back. She remembered the time he first hugged her like she meant the world to him and how she got butterflies in her stomach just by looking at him. She remembered all those nights and all the times when he consumed her mind and she couldn't think about anything or anyone else but him.

And now that she's past her grieving and now that Karin was gone...there really wasn't anything that was hindering them from being together.

He came for her, yet she was letting him go. He flew all the way across the world to just confess to her, yet she was letting him go. He was willing to drop everything because she mattered more than his own life, yet she was letting him go. He gave her the opportunity to tell him how she felt and what she wanted, yet she was letting him go.

He loves her and she loves him...yet, she was letting him go.

**_Stupid._** Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Here, she was given a chance to be with him and she just totally disregarded that. Even up until the last moment, she still managed to hurt him and break his heart for the hundredth time.

Fear filled her whole body when he turned a corner and was out of her sight. She didn't care about any obstacles, doubts, or risks between them anymore. She left her luggage where it was and ran like crazy to catch up to him.

When she reached the corner where he turned, she saw that he was only a couple of feet away from her.

Sasuke gasped when someone suddenly grabbed the back of shirt, causing him to stop. He turned around slightly and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Sakura. Did she just...run after him?

Sakura let go of his shirt and opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the right words. What was she going to say anyways? That she wanted him to stay? That she loves him? It was so nerve-wracking and embarrassing to say those words because she's shut him out for so long.

Sasuke saw a glimpse of frustration and confusion in her expression. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Sakura...?" He slowly reached for her hand and then pulled her closer. He was confused...she just told him to go back a few moments ago. Why would she run after him like this? "...do you..._not_ want me to go?" He asked hesitantly and hopefully. If she wanted him to stay, that would mean she was willing to be with him again. That seemed so impossible, but if she was willing to open up her heart to him this time, he was going to take a chance.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sasuke asked again, staring at her intently for an answer.

Sakura couldn't even look at him. She was so nervous and her heart was pounding like crazy. She didn't know that someone could make her feel like this...even Naruto didn't make her this flustered.

Sasuke boldly raised his arm up and cupped one side of her face, softly caressing the side of her cheek. "...Sakura, just tell me what you want."

He was taken by surprise when she suddenly leaned forward and embraced him. He was scared that she might hear how loud his heart was beating right now so he didn't dare to hug her back.

Sakura knew she was probably blushing like crazy right now so she buried her face on his shoulder. "I want..." She muttered softly against the fabric of his shirt. "...to be with you..."

Sasuke's heart nearly skipped a beat when she said that. He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again.

_Was this real?_

He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her hair. She was standing here in his embrace right now...she ran after him, and she wanted to be with him. It all felt like a dream. He never thought that the day would come when she finally returned his feelings. He couldn't even find the right words to explain how happy and how relieved he was. He held her tighter, afraid that if she pulled away, she would suddenly choose to leave again. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"I love you." He confessed again. He wasn't scared to say it anymore. He didn't have anything to lose. After all his efforts of staying by her side, pursuing her, and fighting until the last moment for her, he finally got her.

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his shoulders. Was she _crying_? He suddenly pulled away from her but she avoided his gaze and looked down. He could still see the tears running down the side of her cheeks and he immediately panicked. What was wrong?

"Sakura?" He looked at her worriedly and wiped away her tears. He's never seen her cry before and he sure as hell didn't like it.

Sakura reached up and placed her hand over his, which was still on her cheek, wiping away the last teardrop.

"I'm sorry..." She finally gathered the courage to look at him. She wanted to apologize and say what she really felt. "...for always hurting you. You give me so much patience despite everything that I did to push you away. I won't do that anymore."

Sasuke stayed quiet, listening to her every word.

"It's not fair of me to ask you to leave everything you have at home for a whole three years...but I'm going to be selfish one more time. Stay with me. This time, I'll do my best to make this relationship work...because..."

She paused, because she was scared to say it. Naruto was the only man she ever said those three words to...but now that she thought about it, she realized that she loves Sasuke more than she ever loved Naruto. He made her feel things that she never felt before and he opened her eyes to a whole new perspective on cherishing life and starting anew. She didn't want to lose someone who melted the ice around her heart and made her able to fall in love again.

"...because...I love you more than anyone, Sasuke."

Time literally stopped for Sasuke. All the noise and everything around him disappeared and all he could do was stare at her beautiful emerald eyes as her words repeated in his mind over and over again. He's never been on such an emotional roller coaster in his life like he did in these last few minutes. He never even imagined that this would happen because he's only been preparing himself for her rejection.

Sakura blushed when she noticed his eyes trailed down to her lips. Her mind went blank when he suddenly leaned in so that their foreheads touched, but he didn't go any further. She realized he was giving her a moment to process what he was going to do and was giving her a choice whether to pull away from him or not.

They've never kissed before. They did more intimate things in the last few seconds than they ever did in their 7 month relationship. So right now, Sakura was nervous as hell, but she made the first move anyways.

Sasuke was taken by surprise when she closed her eyes and leaned up. When her lips met his, everything around them froze in place. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back deeply. He was extremely happy right now...and twice as delighted just because she actually kissed him first. He pulled away but then leaned in again to give her a featherlight peck on the lips.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her expression. She looked dazed and the way she was looking at him...it was that look he had always longed for. She was looking at him like he was everything to her...like he meant the whole world to her.

"Wow...Sakura Haruno loves me..." Sasuke let out a small laugh.

Sakura blushed at that statement, but she ended up smiling at him. "I do."

Sasuke smiled back at her and sighed. "Took you long enough."

Sakura surprised him yet again, when she sweetly kissed his lips for the second time. She pushed down her nervousness and boldly did it. She didn't think there was anything that made her more happy than finally being able to express her emotions. She didn't have to worry about feeling guilty towards Naruto, she didn't have to worry about Karin, and she finally knew her feelings towards Sasuke. He was amazing in every way and no doubt, no other man could possibly compare to him. He loved her wholeheartedly, he stayed with her through her worst times, and he pursued her heart like crazy. She wouldn't trade that for the world.

Sasuke kissed her back and then slowly pulled away, embracing her tightly in his arms. His dream came true. Here she was, in his arms, and he didn't have to worry about her thinking about Naruto anymore. He didn't have to worry about that heartache that he felt every time he tried to get close to her, and he didn't have to worry about her pushing him away anymore. She finally realized his efforts and how much he cherished her. From now on, he could love her without holding back anything and he could contently plan a long life with her in the future. There was no other woman who was as amazingly beautiful as she was, both on the inside and out.

To put it simply,

_He loves her...and she loves him._

* * *

><p><strong>That was probably the hardest thing to write for me. There was so much angst and drama that I wasn't sure how to end it without losing the emotions and "feel" to the story. I hope I did a good enough job and didn't disappoint you guys.<strong>

**Overall, I hope you all enjoyed this story and that you followed along with the characters' growth and realizations throughout the story. Thank you to all my wonderful readers!  
><strong>

**Review! :)**


End file.
